The Ultimate Confrontation
by Blue Chaos
Summary: Diaboromon has returned and has set his sights on get his revenge on Tai. With the help of any DigiDestined, he hopes to prevent taht from happening. All the while keeping distant from what he really wants. Light on Romance. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Summer's Start…

It has been a few weeks more than a full two years since the final battle with MaloMyotismon, during which Tai saw a possible future thanks to MaloMyotismon's attack. But thanks to the million points of light of the Digivices weakening him, and the release of dreams by the children affected by dark spores, the DigiDestined were finally able to put a stop to his plans. After the battle they were finally able to go home and move on with their lives and finish the school year without so much as worry about the Digital World at least that was their original plan.

However Diaboromon had his own plan of revenge in mind and it almost succeeded a few weeks later. It thanks to the help of Imperialmon, working with the legendary Omnimon, that they were finally able to stop him. The DigiDestined were finally able to relax and go back to things as they were before the vile digimon attacked them. Since that dark day, the gang as gone through another two school years and the second had come to a close. For some of them things could not be better, for others they had only begun to embark on new frontiers in life; however things are about to change for all of them, now that their new summer vacation has begun.

Knock, knock. Tai looked up from the couch he was sitting on. 'Who in their right mind would be knocking at my door at 10 o'clock in the morning?' He thought as he went to answer the early morning visitor at the door. "Can I help you?" Tai asked as he opened the door, he didn't even to bother to look who it was. It was too early for him to care yet.

"Good Morning Tai!" The energetic voice got his attention. Tai looked to see who it was. Of course it would be him, Davis. 'What does he want this time' was the first thing that came to his mind. He even noticed that Veemon was by his side; not even Agumon was bothered to get up yet, so this really surprised him. 'This is just probably about Kari. Boy is he thick.' Tai thought before he replied.

"Oh, hey Davis; if you looking for Kari, she left about an hour ago," said a very tired Tai. Thinking about Tia even wondered if Davis already knew that. 'May be he was sent by his sister, Jun, to bug me today. Don't tell me: she wants to date me now.'

"Actually, Tai I'm here to see you." Davis humbly said. "I have some business to take care of with you." Now Tai was really awake. 'Davis is here to see me, not for my sister, and not on behalf of Jun; to talk to me.' Tai was thinking fast know. He didn't know what to do. Then Davis held out his hand. There was something in it. When Tai looked it was the goggles that he gave Davis at the school year's start, then ones Tai wore on his first adventure in the Digital World.

"Davis why are you…" Tai began, but stopped when he saw that Davis had bought a new pair and was wearing them around his head. His new ones were blue framed and had orange lens. This was surprising to Tai, and began to wonder if the boy had them last time they met, but that over a month ago.

"Tai, here you go; I return your goggles to you, after I finally was able to get some new ones." Davis started to answer Tai's unfinished question. "When you gave me your goggles I was so happy. You also told me that I was to be the leader of the team and to be an example. I don't how well I did to live up to the task, but I really don't need them anymore." Davis put them into Tai's hand, and shook it. He then turned to leave, Tai mean while really didn't know what to do. "Oh and Tai," Davis begun before he got too far way, "Don't worry about me following Kari around anymore. I finally found my place in her life, just another find. Don't worry though I found a girl who's perfect for me. What about you?"

And with that the younger boy was gone. But what he said got Tai thinking – 'Yeah what about me? Ever since we got back into the routine of things, I haven't really seen any of them outside of school.' Then Agumon finally got up. "Look what the cat finally dragged out of bed." Tai said when he saw his digimon friend.

"Tai, you have better be glad that Gatomon was not here to here you say that." Agumon replied, and then they both had a really good laugh about it.

'Let's see what everyone has been up to since our last battle and the school year start,' Tai thought as he headed out the door. His still hadn't noticed his goggles in his hand and Agumon was too tired still to notice either. 'Mimi has moved back home, ever since our last battle she missed out on, she realized how much she really missed all of us and our adventures together as a team. Palmon has been loving seeing everyone as well again. I wonder if she has been missing me since I haven't been around really.

'As for Izzy, our resident computer wizard of the team, I'm pretty sure he was going to be working with our American friend Willis trying to be 100 percent sure we have completely become rid of Diaboromon. Boy are they going to have their hands full searching the net for any traces. After all it has been almost a year since our battle. Lucky Tentomon can hang out with Terriermon and Kokomon while those two are working. I wonder if it would be a good idea to pop in and say hi to them.' If Tai would have actually been paying attention he would have saw Ken and Yoli having a romantic picnic date with Wormmon and Hawkmon in tow. But when they saw him they started to freak out thinking he would ruin their date. However when they saw him go aimlessly by, they decided it would be a good idea to call Kari and tell her what they saw.

"Kari? Hey, its Yoli here," She began her call.

"What do you need, Yoli? Is it about you date with Ken? Don't tell me you had to ruin it by calling me." Kari replied

"No, it is not ruined by calling you. We both made the choice to call. Its Tai," Yoli was finding it hard not to over the phone, "he seems to be in some sort of trance and walking around."

"You mean he is actually not home?" Kari was starting to get very excited. She was sick of seeing him there all the time. "That's great! I'm some happy he is not at home!"

"But what him being a zombie; you're not worried?" Yoli franticly asked.

"Knowing my brother, he is most likely thinking. Don't worry he'll be fine." Kari answered back. "I'm glad Davis's idea work. Nothing we tired got him to budge. Not even bribing him with a date with Sora worked."

"Yeah, even Matt thought that it would, and Sora only blushed at the idea," Yoli concluded. "But I guess you're right. I'll talk to you later Kari. Bye!"

"Okay, until later Yoli and thanks for the call." Kari hung up.

"So what do we do?" Ken asked. To this Yoli said: "We finish our date and not worry about Tai. Davis's plan worked. Tai is finally out of the house." With that taken care of, they watched as Tai kept walking on, Agumon not far behind who waved at the couple with their digimon, who happily waved back.

If Tai was now looking at his surroundings he would have found himself entering the downtown area, but no he was still thinking. 'That's right Cody is helping out Izzy and Willis when he is not helping Joe or at home. He and Armadillomon have been shadowing the two while he learns more about the history of the Digital World. Those two really are the brothers he never had. As for our find Joe, he is still on his way to become a great doctor. I know he'll make it no sweat. If he even had a hard time Gomamon would always cheer him up.

'As for my sister she is one busy bee. She has been going and doing a lot with everyone, even if they are not all there. From what she has told me about how TK is around her, their relationship is borderline romantic. Despite the fact they are closer now, he could not be more awkward around her. Gatomon told me that she and Patamon get a real kick out of watching the two. From the way she described it, it is no small wonder.' Tai started to laugh at the memory of it.

'Even Davis has learned to calm down around her that really made it easier on Veemon when we all get together. I wonder if he was serious about this new girl. I wonder how she feels about our monster friends.' He was chuckling and now coming up on a flower shop, the one Ms. Takenouchi's, Sora's mom, runs.

'Just thinking about Davis makes me amazed about his sister, Jun, who has become part of the group. Man she has sure changed from the shadow she once was. Following me to the soccer field, Izzy to the computer club room, Matt on the street, and practically hanging on very world Joe says about his brother Jim– oh, wait, she still does.' Tai laughed some more. 'Then came the day when she met her digimon and the time she went on a date with Jim. By the way she acted; you would never have known that she got excited about anything before that night. With that and from what Kari said about her really being after Jim, and most of the gang feeling the same way, I would agree. Joe said that he could finally breathe after that night passed. She and Jim really hit it off from what Joe told me. Then there is Yoli and Ken, even though they are dating for a year now, they still find time to hang out with everyone. Wormmon and Hawkmon probably have never been happier.' He was now going up some steps, but they were not to his apartment building.

'Thinking about them makes me think about… No that's too depressing, but too late… Sora, the girl I like, no love, but she got away. Her and Matt are dating now, and have been since about Christmas, a year ago. With me being the "Gentleman" I am, I bowed out without a fight, I didn't even try. Even Biyomon and Gabumon, saw it in my eyes, the hurt, the pain; but they never said a word to Matt and Sora about it. I have known that they have been talking with Agumon, I won't stop them; it's not their fault I am hurting.' Tai was now outside an apartment door, Sora's apartment door to be exact. By time he realized where he was he had already knocked on the door, and could hear someone coming. In his hand was a single flower, a sakura flower (a cherry blossom). 'When did buy that,' Tai wondered, as the door started to open up.

"Hello can I help you, Tai?" The voice was sweet yet at the same time put a foul taste in the mouth of the young man. The person who answered was no other than Sora, the girl he did not really want to be around at the time. It's not because he hated her or anything, but because he was crazy about the girl and she was dating a friend; he really didn't want to make things harder than they already were. "Hello, is anyone in there?" Sora asked taping the young man on the head.

Now if he had been looking at her and not at everything but her, he would have seen some signs that would have helped him out. But of course he had to b an idiot. But he did respond: "I don't even know why I'm here." When the young maiden heard this she only said: "But Tai how should I know you knocked on my door. Why don't you pull him in here Agumon, it not likely he'll do it himself."

"Okay, Sora. Come on Tai," the digimon said as he pull his friend through the door and into the living room. While Sora went off to her room, Agumon began to speak to Biyomon. "How have you two been?" he asked the bird digimon.

"If you two were around more, you would know that Sora has been a mess lately. She got dumped by Matt. Gabumon and I thought this might happen, and hoped that this idiot would be around to be a haven for her broken heart. But no, he had to go and hide from the world. She has been like this for a month. Do you know what that is like?" Biyomon ranted to Agumon letting off some steam.

But Tai didn't hear any of this; he was going over what had happened since he spoke with Davis. He still doesn't remember buying the flower. "So Tai," Sora spoke after returning from cleaning herself up, she wasn't ready for Tai to see her in this state of depression, "figured out why you are here?" She forced some cheerfulness into her voice.

"To be honest Sora, the last thing I really remember is leaving my house after I spoke with Davis." Tai said with a chuckle. "Boy is my mind off in another place."

"So that explains one of the items in your hands," Sora said as she took the goggles out of his hand and put them on his head where he once wore them. "That is much better; you're even starting to look like your old self again." She smiled remembering their past adventures together. "So why do you have a flower Tai?"

Since she had placed his goggles on his head, Tai was thinking 'She touched my hand… She put my goggles on me… She is looking at me not the idea of me but me… Why are you doing this?' The next thing he did was to open his mouth and shove his foot right in, he said: "I guess this flower for someone special, no it is for someone special - it's for you…"

Sora did not know what to say so they just stood there looking at each other, so close and yet so far. While Tai was wishing that he could reach out and kiss her, he realized what he said and started to stammer. Sora meanwhile was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry I have no idea that this would hurt you." He quickly apologized, as he dropped the flower on the table. Tai took Sora by her shoulder and helped her sit down on the floor. Seeing that she was not likely to calm anytime soon, he stood and turned to go. "I'll just let myself out. I didn't mean to hurt you Sora," then in a quiet voice so only he could hear, "I… love you… Sora…" With that he was out the door running, tears falling from his cheeks as he went down the stairs.

Meanwhile Sora wasn't mad at Tai. No rather she was overcome that he could be so sweet to her after all that happen. She started to feel some joy again. A short time later her mom walked in seeing her daughter still in the position Tai left her in. With concern for her well being, she asked: "Are you okay dear?"

What she got was a weak, but real smile from her little girl saying "Stupid Tai…" When she followed her eyes she saw the flower lying on the table. She picked it up and put it in Sora's hands. "Why don't we put this in some water and put it on your desk in your room? Biyomon if I can get your help please?" While they saw to this Sora could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. While helping Biyomon could not stop a sign of relief from escaping her mouth. At last she was starting to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Night...

Tai raced home, with his mid flying at full speed with only one thought: 'Why, why, why did I do that!' When he got home he went straight to his room threw open the door and collapsed on his bed. His mind was still flying, there seemed to be no stopping it. Kari was in the room before Tai walked in. She was on the phone talking to someone.

'If she is not talking to TK, then she is probably talking to Sora. I better get ready to get destroyed by Kari right now. She would be more than willing to do that for Sora.' Tai thought as soon as Kari got off the phone, and got ready for what was coming.

"Oh, Tai just got home I call back later," his sister said to her mysterious friend on the other end, "We'll continue planning then." If Tai was listening to what she was saying he would not have need to prepare for a long talk, but when Kari saw him she smiled and Tai swallowed hard, he through there was an evil glint in her eyes. "So how was your day Tai?" She asked her older brother in a very loving way. She was still very happy that he got out today, even if he didn't do anything.

"Don't you know already?" Tai said in a defeated voice. Meanwhile he was wondering why she was going the long way to yell at him. "Wasn't that Sora on the phone just now?"

"No, that wasn't Sora – it was TK. Actually, Tai all that I knew was that you left the house, after you spoke to Davis." Now she was starting to laugh, and Tai was beginning to think that he said something he should not have. "Why would she have called me tonight? Her mom is going to spend the night with her, a mom and daughter night. Wait, did you go over to place toady Tai?" Yep, he did say something he shouldn't have; now he was in for it.

"Yeah, I did go over there," he answered his sister; he knew he was pretty much dead meat now. "Just go ahead and chew me out, I guess you're just dying to at this point." With one look to her digimon partner, Gatomon, Kari knew what to do. She looked at Agumon and saw that he was asleep; Tai's run home wore him out.

Getting up and closing the door to their room, Kari turned and asked Tai one question: "So what happened while you were there? Tell me everything." With that Tai spilled everything, the flower, Sora putting his goggles back on their mantle, everything. He left nothing out, and he even told her about some of things he was confused about. When he was done, she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You are so dumb, you know that? Some of those things are not so mysterious, and I know that if Agumon was awake he would agree with me. The flower you must have bought on the way to her house, at her mom's store. If you were awake to the world around you, you would have know where you going and what you were doing." Having said that, she reached up and kissed his forehead. Tai was now more confused than ever now. "Don't worry about Sora, Tai; just next time when you talk to her planned or even unplanned look closer than you have been."

"What do you mean Kari?" He said quietly to his sister.

"You wouldn't have to ask that if you were out with all of more Tai," is all she said in response. She then got out and left the room leaving the door open. Not too long later, he also got up, putting Gatomon asleep on Kari's bed. When reached the living room, Kari informed him that TK and his mom were coming over to join them for dinner.

When TK and his mom got there, Kari called him and Tai said to do some things before dinner. All that their mother's said was: "Be quick, dinner will be done shortly." Once in their room Kari called the two boys to order. "Okay now let's get this thing planned," she firmly stated. But since Tai had been a ghost since the final battle, TK and Kari had to explain what they were planning: a special event to celebrate the new peace in the digital world. The two had started planning this thing a week ago.

"So when are you planning to hold this party of yours?" Tai asked while he lounged in the desk chair. They had been at this for 15 minutes already and the food was starting to smell really good.

"We were hoping to have it in a month," TK calmly said. "Now before you freak out Tai, it is because we want to ensure that we have everyone there, even you." Tai really couldn't argue about that, it was their party.

"Okay, I'll go even if they are being lovey-dovey." TK and Kari knew who he was talking about, but they almost choked on their laughter when he said it. Those two, Matt and Sora, had broken up a month ago, and Tai had no clue of course. But no one was going to be telling him, Sora made sure of that fact. She wanted him to find out on his own. However after what happened today, Kari was already planning to speed that up; all she needed was the said of a certain girl with pinky hair.

Their further planning, which Tai was starting to become active in, was drawn to a close with his mom calling down the hall: "Dinner's ready!" So with that Kari closed her note book and they got up and went to eat dinner. But while they ate, their digimon began to make their own plans along the lines of Kari's plan about her brother and Sora. "So you all set with the plan Agumon?" Patamon asked the now refreshed digimon.

"Yes, me and Biyomon planned everything while Tai and me were over there today." Agumon explained. "First we get them out of the house at 10 o'clock and get them to 'bump' into each other in the park at noon. Then get Sora to tell Tai about the Break up."

"Well I hope it works out tomorrow. I'm not too fond of the look Kari got when she started to plan her own way of him finding out." Gatomon responded about the plan, as she went to sit on the desk. "Patamon, you and TK better keep Matt busy tomorrow, just in case."

"You got it," Patamon agreed as he happy jumped, "me and TK will keep him busy all day if we have to."

Once they had eaten dinner and said bye to TK and His mom, along with Patamon, Tai and Kari got ready for bed. "I hope it doesn't happen again tonight…" Tai began to say.

"What doesn't happen?" Kari asked her older brother concerned that she might not like what she'll hear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just all these nightmares that I have been having these last few weeks," Tai sadly told her, "Which in turn, has been giving really bad sleep at night. Some nights I don't really sleep at all, just wake up every few minutes."

"That explains why you have been so tired lately, Tai." Kari said to her brother. "Do you want to talk about it?" In response, he just shook his head, no. "Well, good night then."

"Good night Kari," Tai quietly said as he fell asleep, dreading what was most likely to come to him.

The next thing that Tai was aware of was himself surround in a dark void of nothingness. He was standing and yet there was no mass to stand on. He was somewhere and yet nowhere. "Great I'm here again." Tai said letting out a sign of displeasure. Then he heard a laugh in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Tai asked a dark presence. "What do you want?"

"You already know that," those words as the response that chilled Tai to the bone, he knew more was coming. "But are you willing to admit that?" The same question as always and Tai was sick of this.

"Why don't just come out and face me? Or are you too much of a coward to do that all on your own?" Tai started to look in all directions. "Just tell me so I can move on from here!" He screamed at whoever was there; he was hoping this would have ended but it had not.

"If I were to do that what would I do for fun? Certainly who what it to remain this way, or you would not be here still; after all is this your dream, as you so kindly stated last time." The voice said which was getting more cocky and rough at the same time.

"Yeah right, like I want this. All of this is your doing," Tai was starting to get mad. "If I knew where you are I would pound on you so hard…"

"But you already know that and have done just that," the voice was getting more bold in their words Tai began to notice. "But now you are alone and all mine. You're not even as bright as the last time we personally fought."

"What…" Tai started weakly, he was beginning to be afraid, as a red light began to grow and come closer to him.

"WEB WRECKER…" Those were the last words that Tai heard before all went red, then black.

Tai awoke screaming, the nightmare was the worst by far. Normally his whole family slept through Tai coming out of his nightmares, but this time both of his parents, Kari, and their digimon were woken up by his screams. The next thing he knew they were all in the room looking at him.

"Tai are you okay?" His mom asked him looking up at her son.

"What happened to you?" His dad asked. "Your sweating, is it too warm for you?"

"No, it's nothing dad." Tai said as his mother started to feel his head with her hand, she was wondering if he had a fever. "I'm fine really, mom you can stop." He brushed his mother's hand away gently.

"Alright then we'll just go back to sleep. Good night." His mother said before she kissed his forehead.

After their parents left, Kari got up and looked at her brother. "It was that nightmare again." Kari did not ask, she stated it. Tai had put his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, it was the nightmare again." There was fear is his voice.

"Tai you can't get afraid of it is only a dream." She heard the fear in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think it may be more." He started to sink down in his bed, but he wasn't tired.

"I got an idea, why don't we get out of here, just the two of us?" Kari asked after a pause. Tai looked at her, he was puzzled.

"What…" he asked her sister.

"I mean let's get out of here for a day or two and do something. Just to get this off you mind." Kari started to brighten up at the idea to spend some bonding time with her older brother, "I know we could go camping!"

"And what about us we're not welcome?" Gatomon asked her human friend.

"Of course you'll come, couldn't go and leave you too behind." She told her beloved digimon.

"If you're so thrilled to go, what about the location; where would we camp?" Tai asked Kari, he wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of everything. I'll just call TK and make all the plans. All you have to do is come." Then Kari went to the desk jotted down a few notes, turned off the light, and went to sleep. Tai on the other hand knew that in the morning he would be very tired and did his best to get to sleep.

'I'm going have to tell Sora I'll be leaving for a little while.' Tai thought to himself as he tried to get back to sleep. 'Somehow my mom committed me into spending time with her very day, and what did TK and Kari do when Sora's mother and mine made that agreement laugh like a bunch of wild hyenas. Then when TK's mom was about to say something, TK shook his head like made telling her not to. Kari must have told TK where I went today while I was in the bathroom; neither of them were surprised by the phone call, they must have planed it.'

Sometime Tai managed to get some sleep, dreading what was about to happen to him over the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After the Campout

The campout with Kari was a big success for Tai; during the three days up there, he did not have one nightmare, and finally felt rested. Unfortunately to repay TK's dad for letting them camp up be his cabin, and getting them up there and back, they were committed to giving a place a good cleaning the day they left, but Kari was a big help. On the way back Agumon got to have a long conversation with Gabumon, who was not with Matt due to some bad planning. However Tai was happy to see the fury digimon and spoke with him as well.

When they got back, the siblings were surprised with a visitor waiting for them at their door. It was Sora. Apparently she had been sitting there for about an hour. "Hi Sora, why don't come in?" Tai asked the girl as she stood up.

"Oh I really shouldn't." She was starting to blush seeing the disheveled Tai. "I mean you need to take care of your things and get cleaned up."

"You mean this?" Tai said hold up his duffle bag. "Don't worry about it. I'll just take of it later." He was looking at her and really seeing her for the first time in months. Kari mean while had already walked in and was listening from around the wall. "Having you been crying? Your eyes are red."

Sora was now caught, it was too late to hide that fact she was crying. "Yeah I have been just about every day actually, since that day."

All Tai could ask was one thing: "Why, since what?"

This brought more tears to her eyes as she remembered the night that past more than a month before. "Matt broke up with me." Tai's head was a puzzled mess; the girl he fell hard for was now no longer dating anyone, so he was free to make a move. But he was also reluctant to do anything in fear that he would only make things harder for the girl. Therefore he was left with one option: continue being the friend he had always been, at least until she was calmer about the whole break up.

"Since the day you and Kari left, Tai, I've been sitting out here just to be closer to some piece of normalcy. But it hasn't been easy, without you here to talk with me. But now you're here and you know about what happened and I…" Her words were cut off as she started crying again.

However Tai now knew what to do. He took her by the shoulder and brought her inside and sat her down on the couch. He sat next to her and let her cry into his shoulder. Meanwhile Agumon grabbed his bag and took it to his room.

They sat like that for a while. Overtime Tai had Kari call Sora's mom to let her know where her daughter was and tell her not to worry. Eventually, Sora fell asleep, and Tai laid her down on the couch. He then got up and began to get cleaned up from his trip. Kari had already finished and left to meet up with the other kids. Since they had returned his mother came home and began to make dinner. As things were getting prepared for dinner, the phone rang and it was Sora's mother she was coming over and would be eating with them along with Sora.

Time seemed to fly by and the next thing Tai knew it was after dinner and they were saying good night to the Takenouchi's. Before they left though, Tai was completely caught off guard by Sora hugging him and thanking him for his help earlier that day. His face became very red, and his sister was trying her best to suppress giggles from escaping her mouth, while their mother's just beamed at the sight of the hug. That night though, Tai knew that he would be pressed about that hug, and the referred to events, by his one and only sister.

"So Tai about that hug…" His sister began. Well, he didn't have to long to savor the moment.

"Kari! It's not like that!" Down the hall in the kitchen their mom could heard Tai's outburst of stumbling words and cries for release, and she just smile. Her little boy was on his way of getting a girlfriend. He was also on his way of being out of the house a lot more.

The next few days were great for Tai, everyday he went over and talked to Sora and they were slowly starting to meet up with a few others to hang out. One day they went and bugged Izzy and Willis while getting an update on their project. While they were not making quick work of things they were making progress. There had been no sign of the evil internet digimon so far.

They had been having a lot of fun with others, but there was one thing that Sora had to do before she was completely over the break up with Matt. She had to face her ex-boyfriend. "Don't worry Sora, I will go with you and stand back while you talk to him." Tai told her. He had promised several times to support her as she did this, and finally the day came, but she was still unsure. To help her become motivated into confronting the heart breaker, Tai had enlisted the help of their good friend Mimi. All three of them were now at the door of Matt's dressing room from his concert later that afternoon. They were urging Sora to knock on the door.

She finally knocked and when Matt saw Tai and Mimi with Sora, he got really upset and told them: "I need to get ready for the show. So just leave me alone." He then quickly closed the door on the three of them. Behind them their digimon complained about how rude Matt was and Biyomon began to suggest some pranks they could pull to get revenge on Matt during the show.

"Biyomon though those all sound like a lot of fun, I have a much better idea." Mimi told the digimon. "Palmon and I are going tom be spending a lot of time working on the young man to get him to apologize to Sora. Don't let this get you down Sora, you did your best. We couldn't be prouder of you." She said turning back to her friend. "Just go and have fun with Tai and I'll see you later."

"Actually I promised my mom I would help with dinner so I'm heading home, along with Sora." Tai told Mimi, and then said bye and they all headed home. Little did Tai know that his happy world was about to come crashing back down.

Once again in the dark void Tai found himself. He knew what was coming but it never came. "Where are you?" He asked but there was no answer back so he just sat there and looked around for anything. Still nothing, only the darkness and the light that only fell on him.

"So you are here at last, but you are too late to do anything at all." There is was the voice, only now did Tai recognize the evil in the voice. He did know them, but still could not place a finger on the identity of the being. He was now more determined to found out who this was.

"You were right about one thing, I do know you. So why do you hide from me?" Tai spoke up with his new found confidence he had gained from his interactions with the other children. Then a blackened figure appeared before him. "Much better, at least I now know there is really only one of you." Tai the chuckled to himself, he was on longer so helpless in this place.

"This is the last time we shall meet here." The blackened figure said with his cold, metallic voice. "The next we meet we shall both have our true forms, unlike the last time we met in my altered form." They now laughed at the idea about the next time.

"So that means you're…" But Tai never finished. The being had showed who they were and was coming closer to him very quickly.

"That's right it is me, Diaboromon." The evil digimion was now inches from Tai. "I will have my revenge on you, and I will be having help from once defeated enemies of you and your friends." With that he was gone and Tai was at home watching TV.

'What the…' Tai thought as he found himself very confused. It seemed to be a few weeks later, and he was fine. No harm done.

"Excuse me, but I have a breaking News bulletin." The news anchor on the TV spoke. "There has been a bombing in Tokyo in the residential area and police are saying this is only the first."

'Huh?' Tai did not have long to think about what was said due to the massive explosion that took out the wall. In the place of the wall was none other than the digimon, Diaboromon; the one boy was all by himself. No Agumon, no friends, no witnesses.

"I told you I would have my revenge!" Diaboromon screamed to the youth before he blew him up has it cried: "WEB WRECKER!" Then with a bright red blast Tai was no more.

Tai awoke in a cold sweat, not screaming this time. He was in disbelief about what he saw in his dream. He then came to his senses and realized that he was no longer dreaming.

"Oh no, not again…" He quietly said to himself as he realized what had just occurred. Then he heard another sound that chilled him to the core of his being.

"This is only the beginning, Tai…" Diaboromon was sending him a direct message, and Tai received it. The target was him, and the others had no idea.

"But maybe it was only a dream. It has to be. Izzy and Willis said they had found no traces of him..." Tai said weakly trying to comfort himself.

The next few weeks were no picnic for Tai. While the others kept going about their normal routines, Tai slow begun to pull away from the others, he did not want them to more about his nightmares. At least not more than Kari had probably told them already. Tai did his best though to be happy around them, but he began to feel he was putting them in danger by just being around them.

Ever since that one nightmare, he has had more of them. At the end of most of his nightmares it was he that was being killed by the various digimon that Diaboromon had gathered into an army of his. Many of these he feels are only real in his mind and not really digimon, at least he hopes they are. In some of the dreams he is at weddings, graduations, anniversaries, birthdays, and other joyous events with the others and though they are able to stop most of the attackers, Tai ends up dead most of the time.

In one of his nightmares, he was at his own wedding, watching as his bride came up the aisle, only to have it ruined by the arrival of Diaboromon. Upon the arrival of the fiend Tai rushed forward to get his bride out of the way, only to watch in horror as the digimon kills his bride, and he is left holding the body of the girl he loved do dearly. While he wept over the body the digimon readied to finish the job, and he quietly said: "Without Sora, there is no point for me to live." Expect that which would never come, it would end with him alone, many years in the future, the last of the DigiDestened, still weeping over the loss of the he loved.

It was theses dreams that led Tai to pull away, but no matter how far away he pulled, Sora always pulled back harder. She does not want this boy to leave his friends again. She would not have let him go, just after she has got him back. Though they still talk, it has become very awkward between them, and Sora had become confused about what is happening to her very close, good friend.

Luckily Sora had begun to discuss this with Biyomon, who in turn began to discuss it with Agumon. They were both in agreement that something was up. There two friends had become so close and it looked to be that they soon would be opening up to a new part of their relationship, but Tai was becoming more distant in their conversations as if he was somewhere else. When Sora told Biyomon and Agumon that she thought Tai was hiding something, the two became very concerned about him and started to make plans on how to help him; however all of the plans were not working and they wanted to get him to open up before the picnic, which was a now only a few days away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Morning of Big Picnic_

_The big day had arrived for Kari's party for the gang, a picnic in the park. While she was off with TK getting the final preparations done for that afternoon, Tai had plans to spend some time with Sora until things were to begin. As he arrived at her place, he was surprised to see Matt coming out of her home this early in the morning. "Hey, Matt, how are you doing?" Tai greeted his old friend. "It's good to see you again."_

_Matt didn't look at him. "So you're here do deal with damage goods?" Matt was speaking with a very bitter tone in his voice. "You must be static that we broke up, and here you are to swoop in and make her yours. Why is that? What did you see the day we got our final victory?" Matt was accusing Tai of something, and it was only confusing the spiked hair boy._

"_Matt are you okay?" Tai tried to ask, but it was too late. Matt was already gone. Tai decided not to let that phase his plans with Sora, his most recent nightmares had already upset his mode, and he was constantly feeling a tug on his mind._

_He knocked on the door, and as greeted by an upset Sora. 'I'm glad I made these plans now. No one wants to speak with an upset friend at a party to celebrate all of their accomplishments.' Tai thought as he walked by Sora down the stairs. He needed to get Sora off her depressing thoughts._

"_So, Sora, have you seen…" Tai began but Sora cut him sort._

"_I thought he loved me." That's all she said to stop Tai in his tracks. When she saw the surprised look on Tai's face she made her choice. "I better tell you my sad tale." Then she began._

_Three months ago, Sora was going to be enjoying a day with Matt. No band, no fans, and no friends to get in the way. At least that was the plan for the day. But he was late, and not by a few minutes. It had been an hour and she had not heard one world from her boyfriend. "Matt, where are you?" She muttered looking around from the park bench she was sitting on._

_While spying for the boy, she was caught by a surprising sight, a friend aimlessly walking. When she knew who it was, she muttered: "Tai…" It was then that her boyfriend, Matt finally showed up. But there was something different about him, he seemed a little distant, perhaps he was just having a bad day. "I'm so glad you finally made it Matt." She spoke to him._

"_Yeah, me too," He replied, but his voice seemed to die off. There was something he was not saying. But Sora was not going to let this ruin their day; she was not even going to mention the zombie Tai she saw just before he got there. This day was to be about them, no one else._

"_We better get going before it too late." Sora was eager to get started, but Matt was reluctant to go. "Come on," she said as she pulled on his arm, but he did not move. "Matt…" She was now searching his eyes._

"_Sora…" He final was starting to put his thoughts together and composing himself. "There is something I need to tell you." He was now looking at her with hard eyes, and it was scaring her. "I'm done with this charade of a relationship."_

_Sora was now backing away from him. This was not the boy she knew. "Matt, what do you mean?" She was pleading with him for some clue to what was happening between them._

"_We're done. No more." He spoke with colder words now. It was a tone she had not heard since Matt left them as they prepared to face Puppetmon. "I'm no longer going to be your boyfriend, and you my girlfriend." He finished speaking._

"_But I thought you loved me? You even told me that." Sora was speaking now on the verge of tears. "This is a joke right? Something we'll laugh about later?"_

"_No, this not a joke," was all he told her. "I found someone who completes me better than you did."_

"_What am I supposed to do Matt? I can't just move on as if nothing happened!" Her shaking was getting harder to control and tears were starting to flow down her once blushing cheeks._

"_I don't know and don't really care what you do. Go be with Tai for all I care, but were done. So long destine of Love, I'm out of here." Then with that he turned and left her in tears not bothering to look back. He had to get to his new girl who was more important now than a broken friend._

_She couldn't take it anymore, and ran home crying. She went straight there. Got to her room and threw herself on her bed and wept bitterly. She spent two years with the young man, looking at no other boy in the same way as him. Her reward for her faithfulness: a broken heart._

_When Sora was done telling Tai her sad account, all he could do was hold her as he had had before. There were no words to express the pain he felt for her or his desire to protect her from jerks like Matt had been that day. But he did comfort her as he had been over the few weeks they had been talking. But the feeling he had was growing stronger; he felt he was being summoned. He knew though that it was impossible, Agumon was here and Gennai had not contacted them about anything so he brushed it off._

"_Tai you're so good to me." Sora said as she cried into his shoulder. He had not said anything about her break up or about Matt's cold words that morning. He just continued to hold her._

"_I do not know what else to do really. I just knew it would work is all." Tai whispered into her ear. He was still pretty confused by his own feelings. They were stranger to him._

"_You could of kissed me." Sora quietly told him. "Matt said he would care if we dated."_

"_I didn't want to take advantage of you like that." He told her. "Besides is that what you really want Sora." Even though she was not noticing anything happening to him, Tai was starting to be pulled away. Even though their digimon friends kept quiet during the conversation, they stirred uneasy as Tai slowly disappeared._

"_Tai…" But Sora's word's dropped off when saw that he was gone. "Where did you go?" Her question was asked into the open air, left unanswered. "Agumon," she turned to the orange digimon to question him what had happened, "Where did Tai go?"_

"_I wish I knew the answer to that, Sora but I have no real idea of where he could have gone. Expect for maybe the digital world." He spoke with a sad tone. His friend had simply vanished before his eyes. "It was as if he was being pulled away from us."_

"_But why did they only take Tai?" Biyomon quietly asked knowing that there was no real answer to the question. "I hope we get him back soon. I don't want you to hurt anymore Sora. He had been healing and mending your broken heart."_

"_Me too, Biyomon, me too," Sora agreed with the flying digimon. "I was hoping to pull him back from his sadness, like he had with me." She looked at the dinosaur digimon that was the partner of Tai. "I know something was troubling him. But I was determined to help him no matter how hard or awkward it got between us. Then this happens and none of us can help him."_

_Tai awoken to a place he had never been before in his life he was not even sure if this was the digital world. But it was definitely not a dangerous place to be. This was radiating with hope, peace, love, kindness; it was a place that no evil could enter, but he was lost as to why he was called here._

_He started to look around and was surprised to see a sleeping BlackWarGreymon. He was most assuredly confused as to where he was. "I see you've arrived," said the sleeping digimon, at least Tai thought he was a sleep._

"_Did you bring me here?" Tai questioned to once fallen digimon. In response all Tai heard was a chuckle from the black digimon._

"_No, the master of this garden did." Then the digimon left. 'The master of this garden?' Tai pondered those words wondering who they meant._

"_Welcome to my garden Tai." Said a familiar voice behind where he was standing. "We have much to discuss and not much time to do it in."_

"_Azulongmon…" Tai's tone reflected the very confused, honored, and humble state he was in. He did not know where to even be start. He had so many questions to ask._

"_For starters, Tai," the awe inspiring digimon continued uninterrupted, "your crest has become to grow very dim over the past years. What happened to you to cause that to happen to you?"_

_After Azulongmon said those words Tai was troubled. 'What did he mean it was grown dim?' Tai questioned himself. He still wanted to know why he was brought here, perhaps this was why. But it seemed like it was not the whole reason._

"_Why did you call me here?" He asked the holy digimon. He was afraid he already knew the answer to the question before he asked. But he still needed to know for sure._

"_Your dreams Tai… the ones that keep you up at night." Azulongmon told the youth. "An evil has begun to still in the dark. An evil that I have not faced, but one that you have; the same one that nearly took away the life you so enjoy living."_

_Tai's eyes darkened as his darkest fears at the time came into reality. "Diaboromon really is stirring then." He just looked at the ground as he closed his fist fast._

"_And from what I can tell," Azulongmon continued the thought, "he is after you. Only you."_

"_What am I to do?" Tai asked. His knees finally giving out as he slowly fell to the ground. He was not ready for the coming battle and he knew this powerful digimon knew it was well._

"_You must get back the strength you once had. Yours and the other children's together." The digimon looked down at the boy, who was now nearly at tears. "There is not much time for full details at this time. But know this." His words became sober, more so than they were already. "That digimon will not be working alone this time. He needs time to full manifest himself for the battle to come. All of you must be ready to fight when it comes."_

_BlackWarGreymon had returned at this point. "I have brought the item you told me to get." He said quickly as he let go of a small metal object which began to float before nearing the ground._

"_Tai take this and return to our world. You are needed there." The shining digimon instructed him. Tai looked up reached out to the light and found himself holding an item from a distant memory. When he turned to ask about the item, he found he was home. He was on top of his building on Highton View Terrace, in view of a digimon he had not seen in over ten years, Parrotmon._

"_He wasn't joking I am needed for this fight." He spoke up has the giant green bird fixed it gaze on the boy. Somehow it knew he would be standing here. "Here goes nothing…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kari's Picnic Gets Has a Problem

Sora was still standing in the same spot when Kari walked up to her a short while later. "Oh, hi Sora." The younger girl said to her as she approached. "Ready to go met with everyone?" She asked her older friend.

"What?" Sora responded at first, caught off guard. Agumon and Biyomon were still there, but exchanging glances confused about what happened. "Oh yeah, the picnic… Yeah I'm already to go, but have you seen Tai?"

"Tai? But I thought he was with you all morning?" Kari was confused about Sora was talking about. "Should I have seen him?"

"I don't know. It's just that he was here, but then he was gone." Sora did her best to explain to Kari, but she just couldn't find the words. Kari was still looking at her then a thought came into Sora's mind. "Maybe he went to get something he forgot and I didn't hear him. I'm sure we'll see him there; he knows where we're meeting."

"I hope he does Sora. After all he chose the location: the park by the television Station where we first defeated Myotismon." Kari told Sora, she thought it was really strange that Tai picked there of all places. "I think h choose it because it was where I first held my digivice and crest." Kari's words began to die off as she recalled that battle: her first battle with the gang, her first battle as a DigiDestined. "Well we better get going. Come you two." Kari spoke as she pulled Sora following after Gatomon who had taken the lead of the group. "We can't b late if we are to meet up with Tai there."

With a brief exchange of looks the two digimon partners of the older children followed after her and Sora. They had both made a silent promise to tale Kari about Tai later, and most importantly in private. Everyone did not need to know until Kari was ready to face everyone. That also went for Sora; she was still very shaken up by the events of her conversation with Tai.

As time passed the entire gang showed up and everyone was having fun. That was everyone but Tai. He still hadn't shown back up his being spirited away in front of Sora. She was still looking everywhere for him. While she was looking for him near the street, Matt walked up to her. He could see that she was upset, and at once thought that he was to blame. He had ruined her morning to hang out with Tai by coming by her place and bagging on her. He was dead set on his pal to apologize to her. He did owe her that much after what he had done to her. After all she did tell him how she felt about him. Then later the follow summer, he told her that he loved her; only to go and rip her heart out less than a year later. He was the fiend he finally realized.

But first he had to break the silence that surrounded the girl. "Sora?" He slowly started; when she turned around he saw it in her eyes. She was crying; he had been a big jerk to her. All that Tai had been to her was a haven for her to mend her heart, but he had made him in his mind into a monster that never existed. He had even blame his friend for ruining his relationship with Sora he had done all of that. It was time for him to fix what he had broken, but he knew he could never be the number one guy in her life anymore. But he could be one of her greatest friends.

"Look Sora," he continued as best he could. He never knew it could be this hard, boy did he now know what Tai had to deal with when they were younger. "Sora I know now what I have been. I was everything that I said Tai was. I always blamed him for ruining everything, but you never took sides about it. You simply told me that you were with me because you wanted to and Tai had been supportive about it. After this morning I was talking with Gabumon, and he finally ripped into me.

"He told me about how Tai just took a step back and was a gentleman about the whole thing. I was the monster here. I am so sorry Sora." Matt was beginning to cry. "I never should have hurt you and I know that I'll never be as close to you. But I hope we can build a better friendship than we once had." He started to slow down speaking very carefully to make sure he said everything correct the first time. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Matt was begging Sora; he wanted a release from the demon he made himself into. He finally knew that this was the only way. From behind a tree Mini and Yoli watched them. They did not want anymore broken friends. Sora slow took it all in. Matt was finally being a human again. He was being the boy he once was. The friend and ally he truly is. The things that made Sora fall for him when she decided to date him. But he was right things would never b the same. "Yeah Matt, I can forgive you." Sora slowly spoke. "But what about your new girl? Did you dumb her too?"

"No," Matt said slowly regaining his old composer, "I told her I needed sometime to short some things out. She then told me that I better do so, and to get my old self back in to process. I know understand what she saw me become. Now I can be what I was meant to be," He was now standing in his full stature, "The friend of yours that I will always be happy to be; the one who can give some counsel when others are not around. Thank you for freeing me." He walked over and hugged Sora the way he had when they were kids.

"Matt thank you for freeing me too." Sora told him with the strength that Tai had helped her fine. Mini and Yoli, meanwhile, had started to celebrate the end of the nightmare that had plagued the gangs hang outs. No longer will they have to put up with a broken Sora, and an impassive Matt. "I can now move on. But I am still worried about Tai. He still hasn't shown up yet."

That is not like our friend. He would have been here already, even if he was late." Matt agreed with Sora about that. Tai would have shown up already; the picnic started two hours ago.

"What do you mean he is not here?" A familiar voiced asked them from behind.

"If he is not here, then where is he?" A second voiced asked them was well. This second one though was from a distant memory. When Mini saw the two speakers she was stunned; Yoli as well, but she was able to go get the others.

Sora and Matt turned around just as the others got there. As one the entire team of experienced DigiDestined muttered their names, while the newer ones were awe struck. "Gennai! Piximon!"

"Well Sora," Piximon pressed her. "Where is the Boy? What happened to Tai?" She knew all eyes were on her once he finished the question. But what could she say? She still did not know what had happened.

Just then Biyomon and Agumon walked up to hr and shook their heads. They were telling her that she could do this. Taking a breath to steady herself, she spoke slowly and clearly. She now understood. "He was taken from me. He has disappeared." She then at once related all that had happened that morning. When she was done both of their new arrivals became uneasy at the news.

"This can't be happening…" Kari spoke, her words dying off. She wasn't looking at Sora anymore, but a strange shape in the sky.

"Your right Kari," Gennai agreed, "This is not good." His eyes were still on the older girl.

"Not it's not what Sora said." Kari spoke as she fell to the ground. Look above Highton View Terrace. The egg in the clouds…" As the others turned, the egg hatched and Parrotmon was now in view. "This can't be…" Kari had begun to cry.

The newer DigiDestined did not know what to make of this as they sent their digimon into the face the digimon, only to return defeated. The old team sent theirs in, save Kari for Gatomon was trying to help her with no luck. As their digivolved forms with the same result. While the gang watched in horror as the digimon slowly walked towards them drawn by some unknown force, Kari said four words over and over again: "Grimond, where are you?" She was recalling her first meeting with the digimon.

"Agumon I think Kari talking about you," Cody said full of fear holding the unconscious Paton.

"No she is not. I've never faced that before." Agumon said as they watch Parrot unleash an attack upon Kari's apartment building. They could barely see a small something be knocked off and bounce off walls of buildings. They were powerless to stop the digimon and feared what it meant.

"Here goes nothing…" Tai stood there knowing it was coming and then jumped before Proton's "SONIC DESTROYER." The electrical current went every was the attack went forth from its head. Tai's reward for his actions was to be tossed around like a rag doll from the force of the attack. He bounced of building and tumbled down the street. He was only glad that the apartment building was only damaged, nothing more. However he knew the giant bird was not done with him. And so he started to run while it searched for him.

When he felt he was a good distance away, he went into the first building and went straight to the roof. Everyone in the building was too busy watching what was happening to notice him. When he got to the roof he looked around and realized that the digimon had spotted him. He did not have much time. Taking in the biggest breath, sucking in as much air as he could hold, he ready to do the only thing could think off: blow on the old whistle; and so he blew long, loud, and hard. When he stopped he was greeted with another "SONIC DESTROYER" and sent flying once more. Only this time there was no getting up. He had run out of luck this time. In his right hand he tightly held the whistle through it all. He was now at the mercy of a digimon he was not sure still existed.

Parrotmon wasted no time as it came nearer to the boy. Hate was burning through its digital veins. It was determined to make this boy and the girl to be the first to feel its hatred. Down the street the park was in sight and the other children know knew what had drawn the bird here, but they did not know who it was.

Just has the bird was about to savor victory, it was hit by a river of flame. The gang at the park turned to see the source of the attack, Greymon, they thought Agumon had digivolved. Then they saw Agumon was still with them, well at least it was a Greymon. "Leave him alone!" It called at the bird. Now the gang was confused, who was him?

The two began to fight and Kari had stirred. When she saw him, she regained her strength, she stood, only to see him fall. "Greymon… NO!" She screamed. She started to run towards her old friend. For all she knew he had died.

When Parrotmon saw her he laughed at how easy his goal had become. "I'll save the boy and start with you!" It said in triumph. However Greymon would not have it and responded with a "Nova Fire."

"You will not hurt Kari-Kari! And you will not hurt Tai-Tai!" The Greymon yelled as he started to glow. When Kari heard her brother's name she looked over to the still body and saw his brown spiky hair and ran to him crying. Sora and Agumon followed suit with Gatomon and Biyomon tailing them. Behind them they heard familiar words as Greymon changed. "GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO… METALGREYMON!" In every way he was just like Tai's, save on his left arm he bore the symbols of Courage and Light, branded to the flesh of his body be a searing light

Parrotmon wasted no time as it rushed towards the children but MetalGreymon was quicker. He picked them with road ground and all with his scaly hand and flew into the sky, the children's digimon hung on as he went into the air. Parrotmon cried in rage as it had to follow them into the sky. As the bird approached MetalGreymon spin 180 degrees and greeted him with a "GIGA BLASTER." In a monumental explosion Parrotmon was vaporized to be never heard of more. However both Sora and Kari were knocked off and fell. In order to save them Gatomon became Angewomon and Biyomon, Birdramon. However, though they were saved, they had to watch as the air around Tai, Agumon, and MetalGreymon warp. In seconds the three were gone. Kari now knew what had happened to her brother, he had gone to the digital world. He was summoned there. But why?

When Sora and Kari returned to the park with their digimon, they were both in tears. Mimi and Yoli did their best to comfort the two but no relief would come. Tai was taken once more. Gennai and Piximon were now both in utter shock to what they witnessed, the end of the legendary battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, and the vanishing of Tai. Instantly they knew who had called the boy: Azulongmon. The holy digimon had a calling for the boy. Just as he had a call for the others, save Tai had to be personally told. His call would not be an easy one.

Before anyone could ask what had happened, Sora was pressed by Mimi to answer a very specific question: "Why did you run to Tai?" Mimi gave everyone dirty looks if they tried to speak up. She did not care who they were, even if it was Sora's mom.

After a very long silence Sora finally gave into Mimi pestering. Mimi had been asking her this question and making accusations for over a week about these two. Mimi had complete control here and Sora knew it. She had to tell the truth. "Because I… love… him…" Sora quietly said.

Although Mimi clearly heard her, she wanted everyone to hear, especially Kari. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Sora spoke a little louder, but Mimi pressed her to speak up. Mimi saw Sora's parents walking up along with everyone else's parents. They wanted to know that what just happened.

Just when they reached the circle around the four girls, Sora screamed her answer in tears about Tai's unplanned vanishing act. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! BECAUSE I LOVE TAI KAMIYA!" When she was done she continued to break down weeping into Mimi's shoulder. No one said anything for a while Mimi was letting Sora's admission sink in, luckily the guys were too preoccupied with what happened to hear her say this, Kari was weeping to loud to hear her and Yoli only heard about three words of it: "because… him… Tai," whatever that meant Yoli did not know. Then Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. Finally Tai had become what she thought he could.

"It's about time you figured that out Sora." She quietly told her long time friend. When Sora heard those words she stopped crying. I've been waiting for over a week to hear you say that. But you need to tell him that now. And I now that everyone will help you go find him, even if it does mean having to search all of the Digital World."

Just them Davis got really unnerved about something he saw on MetalGreymon, a symbol and it just so happened that he had it with him. Unfortunately his since of timing on this was horribly off. "Um… Hey, Kari? On that MetalGreymon I saw something that has been bugging me since I saw it." From the look that she gave him he knew that he ruined a good moment for the girls, all that Gennai and Piximon could do was slap their foreheads as he spoke up. But Davis figured that he might as well finish what he started and continued on. "Well it looked just like the symbol on my first Digi-egg and on this neat thing I found today in my room." He was speaking as he pulled on a small, flat, orange stone from his pocket. At once Kari recognized it as the Crest of Courage, it was Tai's. There was a new silence that fell upon the group as they look at the crest.

This was not good. Gennai was running out of time and had to them quickly, however Kari beat him in speaking up. "Give me that!" She ordered as she ripped the crest out of his hands. When he tried to complain, Kari, Mimi, and Sora all gave him dirty looks shutting his trap on the subject. "I will be holding on to this until I can give it to Tai. It will be like the time he gave me my digivice after he held onto it."

"Whatever I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like it's the first one I found." Davis said nonchalantly. Gennai had finally had enough of being ignored. All of this was wasting time. If they wanted to keep this up they could do it later. Now was not the time.

"Davis that item is very important." Gennai spoke quickly. "The return of that one is only the beginning of what I was told to warn you about." Now all of the children were looking at their mentor and guide of the Digital World. Just then seven of the children noticed light coming from their pockets. Kari, TK, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe pulled out their respective crest from their pockets. When they did this both Gennai and Piximon nearly had heart attacks. It had happened so quickly. They had hoped for more time to prepare them.

"I am sorry, but I have no time to wan you now of what the return of that one crest meant." Gennai sadly said. "I know that one of you has had their crest with them for a while now, but that was no omen. I speak of you Ken. All of you now have to return to the Digital World. I will explain more at Piximon's home." Having said that Gennai opened a Digi-Port on the computer that Izzy had brought, and asked his parents to take it home with them; they were all heading off. As the gang said farewell to their families, Jun and Jim along with a few others who had just go their digimon were asked to stay behind for their safety. Their more experienced siblings did not want them to get hurt.

With all things taken care of, they waved good bye and stepped through the gate. Their parents and older siblings looked on worried about what was going to happen to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back in the Digital World

The children found themselves in the home of Piximon, who took no tie in showing them to their rooms. None of them had realized how late it already was. "Tonight we will eat and on the morrow morning we will talk." He told them and showed them to the meal that awaited them. A short while later they were all in bed asleep, except for Davis he wanted to explore the house; however he was over powered by one Frigimon, the save one who became their friend, who just so happened to be there.

In the morning all of the children were still fairly tired despite the good night's sleep, but Gennai did not have time to allow them to rest as they had grown use to doing. "Now I have the time to tell you what I was sent to." He began in a very manner of fact way. The DigiDestined could tell that he meant business. "Of late there has been some very odd activity here in the Digital World. When Azulongmon had spoken to me of this, we were not sure what it meant. However the feeling I had at each place of the activity reminded me so much of a past enemy, an enemy that Azulongmon had no dealings with. Yesterday the battle the occurred was something that had been going on since before the rise of the Dark Masters. But now there is an end, however Davis presenting the Crest of Courage, and the return of the others was a sign that things were about to get worse."

He was holding a hand up to his eyes. He too had grown weary of all of the troubling news. "This now means that all of you will once again have to rise and face up to the task I have to lay before you." He was gathering his thoughts as he took slow breaths. "Those of you who have crest; you will have to upgrade your Digivices. That goes for you as well TK, Kari and Ken." He now stopped for a moment to read the atmosphere in the room.

The pause was enough to let Kari get her thoughts out. "But what about Tai? How can he do that when he doesn't know he has to? When he doesn't even have his crest with him?" She was deeply troubled by the disappearance of her brother.

"You will have to go on without him." He told everyone in the room, the gang was all worried about now fighting without Tai though. It just wouldn't be the same without the boy. "I know he will be fine. Azulongmon personally informed Tai of the coming battle. But all of you must keep moving onward." He was being met with shocked expressions, but he could not go back and explain more at this time.

"Davis, Cody, and Yoli," he now turned to the three who didn't have crest, "you will have to gather new Digi-eggs. Davis thinking about it now, you have all the ones you will ever gather." Davis's face was screwed into a very puzzled look. "In fact the only ones that don't have to worry about the new Digi-eggs are Davis, TK, and Kari."

Gennai stopped to let this revelation process in the minds of the young heroes. "You have to do this to stop the evil that lurks in the darkness. Something is returning; I'm sure of it. But until you upgrade your Digivices you'll need these."

Out of his pocket, Gennai pulled out nine tags, one for each crest. Each child took one and put their respective crest in theirs; then they donned their tags. Kari then took a second one and put Tai's crest in it and placed in around her neck next to hers. The entire time she silently wept over her missing brother. "So remind Cody, Davis, and me: why are these things to important? You all seem to revere them as much as the Digi-eggs." Yoli asked them. Ken did not know so he shrugged his shoulders.

The older DigiDestined slowly and in turn told them the tale of how Tai and them had traveled across Server looking for the crest and their Battle with Etemon. From those events they spoke of their broke up and the return of Tai and how he had helped each of them understand how to activate the power of their crest. When they had finished Kari told them what happened to Tai before he had returned to the Digital World after he had battled Etemon.

When they finished there was a renewed silence in the room. The four newest members and Willis were proud of their missing friend. He was as much the hero as any of them and more. He had done so much for them already; they felt it was time that they returned the favor. But they knew that they would always be in his debt somehow.

Willis also wanted to know his roll. He didn't have a crest and he wasn't able to hold on to the Digi-egg he once used. "Excuse me, Gennai? What about me? What is my role in all of this?" He asked their friend.

"You, young man, do not need either device to help further your digimon's power. You'll find a way to aid them to their full strength. When you do you'll also have the same Digivice as you friends." Gennai quietly told the American boy. "Power does not always come from having the strongest ability. This is what Tai learned the hard way and finally understood here."

"But Gennai with Imperialdramon we'll be able to topple this enemy in no time flat." Davis proudly said as he pounded his crest. "It'll be a cake walk. Then we'll find Tai and go home. Come on Ken lets go blow this thing up. We'll make them wish they never returned to face us."

"Davis that is what we thought when we first meet the Dark Masters with both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon by our side. But it took longer than we thought it would." Matt calmly told Davis who was about to argue back to the older boy. But Ken stopped him.

"Davis, he is right. Remember MaloMyotismon? That was not a quick battle; this will not be either." Ken told his feisty friend. When Davis calmed down Matt thanked him for seeing the point.

"Gennai, where do we begin on our journey?" TK asked the man. He knew things were about to get really rough. None of them wanted to waste any time in reaching the end of their fight. They all wanted to just rest from it all. They thought they had found the end to the fighting already.

"You will have to go to the place where evil once ruled. You'll go to the fortress that once was Myotismon's. There will be fond the first item to get you on your way." As the children were getting ready to begin the long journey across the continent, Gennai called their attention. They had thought they would have to walk there. "You won't be going by foot there. Some friends of mine have agreed to take you there." He motioned to his right, and the gang followed his jester. To their surprise they saw a group of Unimon. The group was being lead by the Unimon they first meet at the start of their journey. After the wonderful surprise, Gennai wished them the best of luck and told them to be careful. He was looking forward to his next encounter with the humans, after they had met back up with Tai.

Tai had awoken to a world full of pain when he came to. At first he was nervous noting that he was alone in a forest, but then Agumon and a sleeping Koromon. Tai's head was still buzzing a few minutes later when he finally sat up. He was very weak ad beaten from being tossed around. But he had to get moving. Azulongmon had bought him to this place for a reason. When Tai and the two digimon finally found the coast line, he took in everything around him.

Then it hit him, he had been here before. He was on File Island, where his adventure in the Digital World began. But something seemed off. Not too much longer he found it. Control spires were surrounding the island, and they were operational. "Well, so much for digivolving…" Tai muttered after several unsuccessful attempts. If they were attacked Tai wanted to be ready for it. He just didn't know how to get ready for it.

As they continued exploring, they came across the temple of the DigiDestined. He recognized it from the description he got from Izzy and Mimi a long time ago. Upon entering he wasn't surprised to see digimon there. What surprised him was the ruined shape it was in and all of the injured that were there. As he began to look around at those who were there, seeing what help he could off them, he was approached b a digimon.

"So you have returned after all this time, Child of Courage." The digimon spoke with a rough, yet somber voice. When Tai turned around, he found him face to face with his old friend Leomon. He was in shock to see him. For all Tai knew, Leomon fell to the reborn Etemon, who had become MetalEtemon. Tears came to his eyes when he saw the lion headed digimon. "Do not weep for me, Tai. I would gladly give my life again for you and your friends. In fact that is why we are here in the temple."

Tai died his eyes as he hugged the tall digimon. It had been so long since Tai last saw him. But his last words burned into his mind forming questions that he knew not how to answer, but the key question formed. He knew this would give him all the answers he needed at the time. "Why are you all fighting so hard to protect the temple?" He did not back down to ask the question in his mind. He welcomed to chance to help, and this was his key to do so.

Leomon looked down at his human friend and saw the fire in his eyes. He then knew that Tai could be the one being that the digimon had be waiting for. So he told Tai their sad tale. "It all began a few months after the defeat of Myotismon. We were in the middle of a celebration. We were honoring the sacrifices you made to release our sovereigns, when they attacked. Over time they took the northern part of the island. Eventually we were forced into the temple, that's when we found a new prophecy speaking of a warrior capable of wielding a power blade.

"At first we thought it spoke of a digimon. Every digimon who could draw a blade or hold a weapon, made to take it up, but none of us could draw near it. Then on the hilt I saw the symbol of the DigiDestined on the hilt of the blade. Originally I thought that is what it was but when I looked at it again, it was different than the one on the wall. Perhaps you can tell us what it is?" Leomon asked the human in hopes he would solve the puzzle in front of them.

"Of course I'll help Leomon. I only wish I could do more at the time." Tai told the digimon; meanwhile both Agumon and Koromon were helping other digimon. When Leomon pressed Tai about what he meant, Tai only said: "Agumon cannot digivolve." When they entered the sword chamber, Tai walked upped the cased blade and got a good look at the blade. What Tai did not notice was that he was standing next to the sword, while other digimon clawed at an unseen barrier. He looked over to his friend, Leomon and smiled. The digimon was right. "Leomon it is a digivice, only it is what we call a D-3, basically an upgrade to the old ones."

While they were in the chamber an explosion was heard from outside. The ground started to shake and the other digimon began the tremble in fear. Tai feel down still holding the sword, but he could see the others were troubled unsure of what to do. He felt the anguish inside him had begun to grow. He wished to be able to do more to help his friends. Leomon still looked at the boy seeing him holding the sword. He knew that Tai was now the one to use the sword. He was the only one who could move near the sword. "Draw the sword DigiDestined!" He called to Tai. "Draw the sword and lead us to victory!" He was looking Tai the whole time. Agumon and Koromon were now watching the boy. Tai shifted his view from Leomon to his traveling companion for many years, and his regained friend.

The two met his glaze and nodded as best they could. Koromon spoke up: "Go on Tai-Tai. I believe in you." Agumon held the little pink digimon and began to lose his hold as the little ball began to shake a lot. He got out of Agumon paws and bounced up and down to support his friend.

Agumon looked at Tai and spoke only a view words. "You can do it, Tai." Everyone believed in him. They put their faith in him. They trusted him. They counted on him. His heart began to take courage, in fact he began to fill it course through his veins. The filled his mind and his heart. If he had been wearing his crest it would be burning bright. As it was he no longer had it. He then looked hold of the hilt and scabbard, ready to withdraw the blade.

He paused. Even though he could feel the courage flowing through him, he did not quite feel like himself. Part of him was missing, but what? This was not the time for second guessing. He had to move and had to move now. If not then all would be lost. He pulled on the hilt and the sword can out smoothly. It felt right in his hand. It was as if was always part of him, waiting for him to return. Yet he felt something was missing and he began to concentrate on a flicker in his mind. As he focused more on it, he saw more. Then he could see what that something was in his mind. He knew what it was. He knew how to obtain it. It was now time to use it, as if it was always waiting for this day, just like the sword. He opened his eyes, full of a burning determination, he called out: "Armor Materialize!"

Kari was resting on the neck of the Unimon she was riding, they still have not arrived at their destination and they had been traveling for half the day already. As if Matt read her mind, he called for a moment to stop and eat lunch. All of the Unimon were in agreement to this; after all they were hungry too.

When they had landed the group thought it would be nice to go for a short walk to the nearby stream to stretch out their legs. While they walking, Yoli started to complain about an orange light. "Kari are you play with a bright orange light?" She asked Kari while covering her eyes to the light. She couldn't tell where the light was coming from. "Are you sure? I can't even look at you without getting blinded by it." Yoli had taken off her glasses to rub her eyes from the pain she felt.

Unfortunately not all of the guys had stayed at camp. The girls had wanted sometime to be themselves, but Joe insisted that at least two of the boys went with them. So naturally Ken volunteered himself and Davis to go along. Ken liked this because he got to spend some quieter time with Yoli, but Davis complained - he wanted to sleep.

No one could find the source of the blinding orange light, as they started to call it, and they made it all the way back to camp before someone did. Mimi at once realize where it was coming from, when Kari fell down taking the light with her. As she picked Kari up she couldn't keep this little thing a secret. "I've never seen Tai's crest burn so bright before." She then turned to Sora as she was helping Kari help as well. "Have you Sora?" She asked her red headed friend.

Sora responded by blinking a few times. In her eyes, Mimi already had the dirt on her, which to her meant that Mimi will twist whatever she said into something else (like into evidence of her love of Tai). Izzy also looked at Sora, and thankfully saved the girl. "Maybe it was when he battled Etemon?" He asked aloud, he had done that a lot ever since they when kids. They liked him for that.

"Yeah it was before we defeated Etemon. When he crossed though that false wall that Etemon set up…" The red headed girl's voice dipped off. Sora was still unnerved by Mimi's question. It was as if she was trying to get Sora to say it in front of the whole group. But Sora wasn't ready for that yet; she still wanted to know how Tai felt. She wanted to fell hi arms around her as she told everyone.

She just then remembered the precious sister of her heart's love. She just fall for any reason. "Are you okay Kari? Did you Trip on something?" She asked Kari as she stood back up.

"No I'm okay." She was still a little shaky from the fall, but then who wouldn't be? "It's just that Tai's crest has gotten really heavy now. It's strange, I can almost fell the courage he is feeling. But it seems to weigh a ton now."

Just then Davis can running up and offered to carry for her. To his surprise not only did Kari yell "NO," at him, but Sora and TK did as well. In fact he couldn't belief Sora had said no at all and he wasn't the only one. Most of them were looking at Sora, especially Kari who was giving her the most awkward look she could muster. However Matt and Mimi had their eyes on TK, who was shifting his eyes between the two of them, giving both of them nervous looks.

"Matt will you please tell me: why are you and Mimi looking at me like you're planning to do something?" He asked his older brother. To replay to the question Matt laughed at him as he walked away giving him a slap on the back knocking him over.

"Alright everyone," Matt called to all of them, "Ready to go?" He looked around at all of them. They still haven't quite gotten over their shock. But they were coming to. "We're heading out!" He jumped back on to the Unimon he was riding all that morning and waited for everyone else. Once they were all on a digimon, they took off towards the fortress once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Gifts, New Power

The air around Tai began to change and he began to glow. Brighter and brighter the light from his body grew it the room was engulfed in the burning light. When the light had cleared, no longer standing there was the battered boy who had drawn the blade. Now there was standing there in his place an armored being. In appearance the armor was similar to that of WarGreymon, save that there were gauntlets in place of the claws and the arms were completely covered. The legs were covered in full and there was no shield. The helm he wore also was different from the digimon; the horns on this armor were part of an artistic engraving. All in all, if the other DigiDestined saw Tai they would not be able to recognize him.

Leomon did not know what to say when he saw his smaller friend. None of the other digimon knew what to do either. None of them expected this. Still they all hoped that things could finally move forward. That they once more could rest in the light of peace.

However there was not much time to marvel at the new ability of the boy, the enemy was still on the move drawing closer to the temple of the DigiDestined. Now was the time to strike back. Now was the time to stand and take back what they had lost. Their enemy would now face the wrath of those digimon who desired to dwell in peace.

"My friends the time you have long awaited is here. Now we make our move." Tai had raised the sword above his head as he spoke. He was no longer just one of the DigiDestined, nor just their leader. He was not the champion of the digimon before him and he had a battle to win, an island to reclaim. "Let's move out!"

The forces that were sent to storm the temple were no common place battlers. There were squads of Ogremon, swarms of Kuwagamon, and groups of other digimon that the DigiDestined had fought in their past adventures. They seemed to be without number, yet those who were with him did not seem to be afraid. As he stood on top of the arc way overlooking the coming forces, an idea came to him. Perhaps there was away to end the battles here without the loss of more digimon and the beauty of the isle.

"You, servants of the darkness!" Tai cried out with all of the air in his lungs. "I challenge your leader to a battle to the death!" The next thing that Tai knew the evening had appeared to have come early. As the dark shadow had finally passed from over him, it had become clear, that was the leader of the invading forces. This was not going to be an easy battle.

"Who is the fool that challenges me to a battle?" The voice was nothing sort of pre darkness. In the voice cool be felt the evil that lived in the digimon. Of all the evils that the boy had faced in the Digital World, this would be the hardest by far. There was no digimon who could draw upon his strength and grow in power to topple it. All he had was him and him alone.

Tai turned to his closest ally among the struggling survivors. Seeing who had spoke he had to ask his friend: "Leomon who in the Digital World is that?" He could read the fear in the digimon's eyes. It was clear that these two had tangled before, but the outcome was not good.

"That is LordDevimon. The same that the young TK and Patamon defeated the first time you were here." Leomon had back the fear that was griping him, not allowing the panic to take control. "Somehow he was able to return stronger and fowler than before. Without the black gears to use, he turned to the spires to weaken us and limit what you and the others could do should you ever arrive."

"Then he learned of the blade and sought to destroy it before it could be used." Tai concluded and Leomon nodded confirming the guess. "Well then I better face this battle." Leomon looked at him afraid for the boy. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Somehow I just know that I'll win." He then jumped down and started to head to the battle front. He gave a confirming look to his partner digimon, giving them determined looks. He would live though this.

"I challenge you!" He called out towards the empowered digimon. By the looks of things not much changed in his appearance, save now that his wings looked more whole, his body armored and now he welded a scythe. But no matter, he was still going to win; he knew it in his heart. "These are the terms that we will battle: I win your forces leave here never to return; if you win, my friends will surrender their places of resort, leave and never return here."

"Then we have an agreement boy!" LordDevimon then charged at the lone figure. That battle for File Island had begun. When this day was over only one of the two would be standing. There was no turning back.

Matt and the others had finally reached the old fortress. There were no enemies in sight so the team began to wonder why they were there. After what seemed to be hours they finally found a clue, one of the D-3's began to beep. As they followed in the direction were the signal got stronger, they found what they were after and were surprised to find a golden digi-egg. It was deep in a clearing within the woods around the fortress. They were at a loss to what was going on. It made no since to the young heroes. As they neared, they saw that it bore the crest of light. "Kari why don't you try to pick it up," Izzy suggested to the young lady. The rest of the team agreed to this idea and Kari decided that it was worth a try.

Kari walked up to the egg as it sat on a rock. She placed her hands on the egg and began to pull and tug to no avail. It was not going now and was not going to any time soon. She looked to her friends and shook her head. Davis went to try his luck, after all he had the golden egg of kindness, and so what is one more? Before he took one step, they started to feel the ground tremble.

The next thing they saw was a towering pillar standing there. It was not there before. They recognized it at once. It was a control spire, but it being there was impossible. They were no longer being used they had thought. Then they saw what they did not like, an evil digimon laughing about their situation. They knew it at once: SkullMeramon.

No one feared the spire, and told their digimon to digivolve, but it did not work. SkullMeramon chuckled at their failure. "Alright then we'll armor digivolve." Cody told the others and soon they all made their attempts to do so with no luck. Something was not right; they should have been able to armor digivolve. SkullMeramon was now having a laughing fit at this. Then out of the blue he attacked, knocking Veemon out of commission. Then it clicked to the group, they needed the Golden Digi-eggs.

"Just so you know if you don't already, the digimon was gloating over them, you'll not be able to do things as normal. My boss made some improvements to these things." He pointed to the tower. "You cannot use the old tricks on them." He laughed more at them.

Kari knew she was powerless and knew the older children were as well. There hopes now rested on TK, Yoli, or Cody being able to use the egg. As TK made for the egg, he was stopped by the foot of SkullMeramon. Cody and Yoli then tired at the same time, with the boy sent by the digimon. However this allowed Yoli to get to the egg and grab it. She was able to hold it in her hands and stand. It was meant to be used by her and her alone. Kari could feel the power of the egg as Yoli called out: "Golden Armor Energize!"

In a flash of golden light Hawkmon was consumed. "Hawkmon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Peacockmon!" While this transformation happened, Kari's Crest ripped itself from around her neck and merged with her digivice. It no longer was it just ordinary as the rest like it. Now it was encrusted with the Crest of Light. This is what Gennai had meant about upgrading their Digivices. They had a new hope in fighting the darkness. But they could take a look at her more powerful device later; SkullMeramon had to go down now.

Peacockmon was making quick work of the burning digimon. Starting off with Rainbow Flapping, the enemy was paralyzed by a fine mist of rainbow colored powder. He followed this up with his Peahen's Assistance, calling froth doubles and striking with his wings from multiple angles. With a cry of anger the vile digimon was no more than digital bites.

Next Peacockmon turned their attention to the dark spire that stood nearby. Everyone was in agreement that it could not be left standing. It had to go and it quickly was. They could rest for a moment and savor the peace they had own. They started their celebration of their first good news since they arrived. They at last had a hope to help them achieve their victory.

When he had the chance Izzy took time to study the empowered digivice that Kari now had. After a careful examination and analysis he found that it had all the capabilities it had before, and yet it also had the power to unlock a new power. Perhaps it was able to unleash the power of another mega level digimon. Only time would reveal the answer to this new mystery.

Although happy for the victory they had just one, Sora was still worried about Tai. She sat away and watched as her friends began to go on talking like things were over. They talked about what they were going to do when they got home and so forth. Willis and Izzy spoke about their project like it was simple Math. Most of the group was lost as they went on.

As things were starting to calm down, Kari's digivice began to act strange. It started to glow bright. Soon the light became noticeable to everyone, and Kari did her best to cover it, but then the light shot out and in the air they saw a window to another part of the Digital World. There was a battle going on and they saw two beings facing each other. But then they started rushing towards each other. As they neared, it became clear that they were not equally matched. One was clearly smaller than the other. Soon they could tell that they could clash and their conflict would be a violent one. The only thing they did not know was who would win.

The battle was the key to finishing off the conflict that was ripping the island part. There was not much time to argue about finding a better plan. Tai knew that this was the fastest way considering he could not call upon WarGreymon to aid in the fight. But he did have the sword. That will make this battle interesting.

Charging forth he did not have time to make second guesses about what to do. This was all or nothing, but what did he have? He was going to find out. This was going to prove interesting indeed.

By time he had closed the distance between him and LordDevimon, the digimon had jumped into the air and was flying over the clearing. He was biding his time to strike and defeat his opponent. Tai did not like this. He did not like the idea and dying to the likes of a once fallen enemy. Not even Myotismon had that luck. It was this day or never, but he need to do the impossible.

It then came to him; he already did when he drew the sword. He did it again when he summoned armor. Years before during the battle with Diaboromon, he entered the internet. If he could do it before, he can do it again. Drawing the sword, he readied himself for the battle.

When the digimon made his move, Tai dodged and made his own. He jumped, further and further up he went. It was so easy. It was his connection with the sword; it gave him new power to combat. He then knew what to do next. This was a very special sword, which meant that LordDevimon wanted gone for a reason.

When he had reached the height of his ascent, he looked down at the digimon he had engaged. The digimon was in disbelief at what had happened. On one had before done this, the skill was unmatched. 'What would the others think if they saw me do this?' Tai asked himself. He was thrilled at the new power he had. There will always be something for him, Agumon, or even Koromon to do while they were here.

Now was the time to make his move. He took the sword in both hands and began a high speed descent. He cried out as he moved at higher and high velocity: "Deletion's Blade!" As the steel made contact to the vile creature, the beast began to disintegrate. The blade cut through it like water, smooth and clean. When Tai landed he looked back to see what was left of his opponent, there was nothing to see. Even the army of LordDevimon was gone they all disappeared, as if they were never there.

As he approached the temple he was greeted by an old face, BlackWarGreymon. He digimon seemed to have news for the boy. It was not long until the digimon spoke up. "Savor the victory young boy. The true power that he had was illusion. He created the army that was under him. You have done well." The digimon eyed the boy. "But now you must ready for the task ahead. Things are about to become very hard for you on the island. You may need to call across the boundaries."

Before Tai could question what the digimon meant, they were gone. "Looks like Azulongmon is not done with us yet Agumon, Koromon. It seems that we have to work here for a while."

The other children could not believe that battle they just witness. A mere human looking being just took out a giant digimon with one strike. Not even Omnimon or Imperialdramon had that power, and the stranger did. They now had to be careful where ever they went, for they did not know if they were a friend or a foe. But one thing was for sure, they really had their work cut out for them.

However they could not just go and think about that they had a job to do. "Everyone, I got a lock on the next egg." Kari looked up hope was in her eyes. They all knew what it meant the sooner they find the eggs the sooner they could find Tai.

What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mimi said overlooking the shoulder of her friend. Moments later they were all mounted and in the air. Things were about to go swimmingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: More Golden Times, New Friends

Tai was still puzzled by what BlackWarGreymon told him, but he did not worry about it too much. There was still a lot of work to do by bringing down the towers. After the attempts to destroy the first, he realized that he did need help. Those left to guard them were to powerful and to many to stop easily. However the case was that he could not get the others to help. They had their own journey to complete.

That night Tai rested for the first time in a while. He took of the sword and called back the armor. When he was relieved of them he found that he could barely stand. Agumon and Koromon looked up to him with worried looks. Tai did his best to give them a reassuring smile but it did not work. "Tai you are becoming very weak from fighting every day with that armor and sword. You need to take a day or two and rest." Agumon told the boy. It had been the better part of the week and so far they had fought many battles, and Tai had very little rest.

He had no choice but to listen to his friend. He did not have the strength to argue this night. "Okay as soon as I know what BlackWarGreymon told me, I will rest and let the new arrivals help out." Agumon did not look convinced but when he saw Tai fall quickly to sleep; he decided to let it slide. Throwing the cloak that Tai got from Leomon over the boy, he told the others to get to sleep. They were stopped for the night. Then he and Koromon both took their places by him and went to sleep. There was not much more they could do that night.

While Tai slept his dream was not of the evil force, or even the nightmares that he plagued him back home. He found himself somewhere new. Where ever it was, it looked a lot like his home. As he went down the streets no one stopped him or even noticed him. It was as if he was not there. He walked on and on until he entered into a park and saw a group of children in a heated debate.

"What about that blank card? More keep showing up every day and no knows what is up with it. I'm telling you that there is more we can do about it then just wait for it to reveal itself. Just like there is more that we can do than just wait for our digimon friends to return." A young boy with yellow framed goggles told the group. He seemed to be a leader of sorts of the children gathered. By the looks of them they seemed to be about the age he was when his sister and a few others fought against Myotismon the last time.

"Takato you know that our journeys in the Digital World have been nonexistent since the battle with the D-Reaper." A young girl with sunglasses was speaking. None of them seemed all that they were doing nothing in the Digital World. Then again, who were they? "Henry and the rest of us would love to see our friends more than just a few random times a year. But since this has been the case for four years now, we are overjoyed when we are able to even have an hour with them."

Just then Tai saw their friends they referred to, a group of sleeping digimon. They were DigiDestined like he and the others were. Azulongmon wanted Tai to enlist their help, but how? "Brother who is that man looking at us?" From the voice Tai knew it to be a younger girl, and so Tai turned to see who they were talking about. But he found no one; they couldn't see him, could they?

Now all of them were staring at him. Tai was getting very unnerved by their eyes. They could see him when the other people could not. This was no ordinary dream then. "Suzie stay back." From what Tai could tale, her brother was speaking. "Terriermon and I will handle this." From the murmur of the others he wouldn't be fighting alone. When Tai looked at his own reflection, he saw what Agumon was seeing a tired boy. This was not going to be good.

As the digimon attacked, Tai easy dodged their attacks. He had to get them to stop, but how? Well if they could see him, maybe they could hear him. "I do not wish to harm you!" Tai called to them.

He was answered by a boy with brown hair and a dinosaur digimon. "Yeah right, just like the Sovereigns to change their minds and send someone to dispose of us." There was something about that boy that was familiar. From the look in the boy's eyes, Tai could tell the boy was thinking the same. "They even went into my past and pulled out an old face. For a digimon you look a lot like a kid I once helped. But then I was sealed in the Digital World and came out here. I will not be going back to stay again." Like the others he pulled out a little object and held it. He may not stay, but he would fight, that was good. In fact they all would fight.

Tai watched as all them cried out: "Digivolve!" Then at once all the creatures began to change. While two of the creatures and a child stayed back. Apparently Tai was wrong not all of them would fight.

"Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!" Said the red dinosaur digimon, it seemed to be the leader of the creatures, like the boy to the children.

"Terriermon Digivolve to… Cargomon!" Called the small white Digimon as it changed into the green and white, gun handed rabbit; just like one of the digimon that Willis worked with.

"Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Cried the yellow fox like digimon who stood next to the sun glassed girl.

"Monodramon Digivolve to… Strikedramon!" The purple dragon digimon cried as it like the others grew to its champion form.

"Lopmon Digivolve to… Turuiemon!" The small brown rabbit cried as it grew into a weapon wielding rabbit, clothed and ready to brawl.

"Here comes Guardromon and MarineAngemon!" A machine digimon said, running up to join the others with a small flying one in tow. The only two who did not fight were a small white one, and a fiendish purple digimon. Tai was now greatly out done, since he did not want to hurt these digimon. He wanted their help.

As they came towards him, he thought of a way to get them to at least listen to him: the other girl. If they were like him and his friends, they would not let anyone get hurt if possible. As they unleashed their various attacks, he used their varied timing to maneuver through the digimon and get to the girl. Although there were digimon with her they were to afraid to do anything. As Tai griped her arms behind her, he yelled for their attention.

When they saw he had her, they stopped. They thought him to be one very strong digimon. Well at least, Takato, their somewhat leader did. In a fluid motion, he slid a blue card through his digivice and yelled: "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolve!"

Tai watched as Growlmon changed once again. As it glowed it cried: "Growlmon Digivolve to… WarGrwolmon!" The now stronger digimon was giving Tai the look of death, a look he was all too familiar with. Even the boy looked enraged. This girl was special to him. "Let Jeri go or else!" The creature commanded of Tai. They really did think him to be an enemy digimon.

"I do not know who this Jeri is," Tai began. He had to get them to calm down. He did not want to see them at their best, yet at least. "But I am not digimon. I am human like the rest of you. However if this is only the tip of your power, I need your help." When the children heard him, they stopped the attacks. Breathing a sigh of relief he let the girl go, who ran to the now much calmer boy. "I did not wish to alarm you. I am in dire need of your help in the Digital World."

"And why world we want to go with you?" A boy asked as he came up to the machine digimon. From the sight of things Tai was getting a good idea about who was teamed up with whom. "Did the Sovereigns start another battle with an enemy that they could not handle?"

"No, I am fighting to save the Digital World, and I do not know who these Sovereigns are. But if you will hear the plight that I face, I am sure you will come." Seeing that the children were not going to say anything more, Tai began his tale. "It all began a few months after my friends and I took down a group of digimon called the Dark Masters. A child had created a new digimon on the internet who turned out to be more powerful than those we just defeated. His name was Diaboromon. I am sure you have felt the growing evil. For he is coming back…"

On the continent of Server, the other children were gaining in power and over a period of days had manage to gather a few more eggs and witness the power that they held. After Yoli received the Golden Egg of Light, Cody quickly picked of the Egg of Hope. Upon being attacked the young boy called upon its power to armor digivolve Armaillomon to Elephantmon. The gang was overjoyed at his success in defeating their assailant. TK was also happy to report the completion of his Digivice upgrade, showing his now Hope crested D-3.

Next they came across the Golden Egg of Sincerity, and Mimi was nervous as they got nearer to the place. When it was she that retrieved the egg, she did not know what to do. Thankfully Yoli was able to coach her in armor digivolving Palmon into the majestic Ivymon. For a digimon that looked like plant covered golden armor, Mimi was the most shocked. While she was distracted by her new friend, her digivice had changed. It now looked like the other D-3s, save it was an ivory green and bore her Crest of Sincerity.

While they continued to travel, they notice that they were still headed towards the sea. However they were still plagued by attacks and were rewarded by more Golden Eggs being found. Izzy and Matt got theirs at the same time, just like their crest they said. While Izzy fought with Vademon, Matt dealt with an enraged Garbagemon. Izzy won with the help of Tentomon becoming ShockKabuterimon. His looked like a shrunken Kabuterimon in golden armor. However he truly packed a punch. Matt was able to dispose of his opponent quickly with the aid of BlastGarurumon. By looks he is a cannon toting WereGarurumon in gold armor, except the whole battling with claws; he is much more comfortable with using his "toy" to talk for him. Their reward was their own crested D-3s, Izzy's purple with his Crest of Knowledge, and Matt's an icy blue marked with the Crest of Friendship.

Not too much farther ahead, as they followed the signal from the D-3s the team came across the Golden Digi-Egg of Love. The gang new at once that Sora had to take it and forced her too. It just so happened that they were attacked by a MetalGreymon, it was blue like the one that was once under Ken's (the Digimon Emperor's) control. Once Sora unlocked the power of the egg, the battle was quickly over. With the power of the new digi-egg Biyomon digivolved to become BurningVenusmon, by the sight of the digimon it was an armored female warrior. Her weapon of choice: the cross bow. However it looked they seemed to be out matched by MetalGreymon, but BurningVenusmon won the battle quickly. Once the battle was over, Sora looked down at her newly changed Digivice and smiled. While the D-3 was rose red and was marked with the Crest of Love, it brought tears to her eyes as she remembered when Birdramon digivolved into Garudamon, and when Tai saved her from Datamon. Oh how she missed that boy.

When they reached the shore line they were greeted by a very sinister WaruSeadramon. He was not going to let them leave anytime soon. Joe went to battle the beast since Gomamon was their best chance to win. In his effort to get there, he tripped on a rock. When he picked it up, he found the Golden Egg of Reliability in his hand. He then used the egg to empower Gomamon to become Vikiomon. While he looked more like an armored Zudomon, this Viking battling digimon leveled his opponent. Joe happily welcomed his grey D-3 with the Crest of Reliability.

With all of them empowered like they were promised, they did not know what they were to do now. When the sun was just about to set on them once more, Whamon appeared and told them that they were to head for File Island, hearing this they climbed into the digimon and readied for their next destination remembering the last time they were there, except for the newest five to join them, along with Kari. When TK heard this he started to account their first journey in the Digital World. "It all began while we were at summer camp. It was the year when it snowed in the middle of the summer. That is when most of us were called into the Digital World. That is when we meet our partners…"

Takato, Henry, Suzie, Rita, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, and Mako had listened to Tai well, and took him for his word. They somehow needed to aid him in defending the Digital World he knew, and by so doing they would help save the one they knew. They went about their normal routine, until Takato had called them together. He had found the card they needed to aid their mysterious friend. It was gold and it radiated with power. Upon reaching the other side of the portal into the Digital World, he swiped the card through his D-Power digivice. This triggered a portal to rip open before them without waiting for some kind of sign they jumped into the spiraling vortex.

When they crossed through the portal that appeared before them with their partners, they found that they were no longer in the Digital World they knew. "So this must be the world that the person Tai spoke of." Takato spoke aloud, his team agreed to this fact, and they were wondering where they were.

It was not to long before they found the shore and took in the ocean view. They all were tired from their journey to this world, and yet they knew that they needed to find Tai. After taking a quick spell of rest, they returned to the much quieter forest and began to look around. They all agreed to stick in a group so they wouldn't lose anyone along the way.

When they had been traveling for an hour through the woods, they heard a sound and kept still. When they found the source they rushed towards it only to find another group of kids. They too had digimon, and they were just as surprised as they were. At once Takato and his team thought that they were enemies, and the other group thought the same. At once all of the digimon changed into champion forms if they could and started to charge at one another.

Tai had gotten there just in time to see them starting to charge one another. He heard both groups demand the same thing: "Where is Tai? Where are you keeping him?" Seeing that the two teams were going to clash, he called forth him armor and jumped in to stop the battle. He got what he wanted, but now he was target number one. Dodge the combined attacks of more than ten digimon was taking a toll on his energy. He had no choice but to retreat. He had to hide and did so. When he was safely behind a tree, he changed back and fond that he was very weak. But before he passed out, he heard the two teams come to an agreement. He was now their target, and they both decided to team up to find him. He needed more help and he knew it. He could feel the forces of the enemy growing in number still. There were more generals within their numbers then there were children to fight them. But who else could he call?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Spirit Fighters, Part One

That night Tai could not rest easy. The others were so close and yet they were so far. He was told that he could not join them until the all others had arrived. He had to gather them as well. From what he could tell he was volunteered, like he had much of a choice before in this anyways. But he also knew that something was changing in the digital world. Things were becoming connected, but why?

"Perhaps I can offer you some help my puzzled friend." When Tai looked up to see who it was, he was surprised to see a white Wizardmon sitting down. "Before you ask my name, I will tell you. I am Sorcerymon; I work for the lord Seraphimon. I was sent here by request of the lady Ophanimon." Tai just gave him even odder looks, if that were possible, than he had already.

"Who and what are you talking about?" He now needed answers to stop his head from hurting anymore.

"My lady and her castle reside in a parallel world, a world that you sealed off some time ago." The look Tai gave him was of utter shock and demanded a better answer. In all of his traveling across the island, he never met or heard anything like this. The digimon saw that much and made his choice. "I better start with my origin in being here. Some time ago, there was a battle in my home that required the services of special children. They became our champions. Once the battle was over I was sent here. I was sent to find you." The digimon could tell that the boy was not like this news but had to finish. "You need to call them into action. They do not know of the danger we also face."

'Here we go again,' Tai sadly thought as the digimon went into greater detail.

Takuya was sleeping peacefully until he heard a buzzing. Hitting the snooze button, he pleaded to the open air for five more minutes of peace and quiet; however little brothers do not always grant this wish. "Come on Takuya, get up. You promised you would show me around the school before the start of the new school year." Annoying as Shinya was, he was right. Takuya did freely promise this and so set an alarm. Luckily for them it was still early in the summer and the school was still open. Some teachers still had not finished with grades and cleaning out their class rooms. Getting out of bed and pulling on a shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror.

It had been five years since his trip to the Digital World with the others. As it was now, he only heard from them about once a month for the most part. Since their journey together they mostly had gone their separate ways. JP was going to a different school than he was across town; they saw each other every now and then. They had built up a decent friendship, and the boy was still nuts about Zoe. The twins, Koji and Koichi, were going to the same school and their families were living near each other. They spend a lot of time together hanging out. They went to another school in town. As for Tommy, the youngest of the team, he was going to be going to the same school as Shinya, and as it was the two had become good friends. He got to see Tommy the most of all of them. From what Zoe said, she was now attending an All Girls Preparatory School and had a lot of friends. He missed her the most. Ever since their adventure she kept coming back into his mind. No matter what the girls at school said about why he never had a girl friend, the real reason was Zoe. He wanted to be with her.

But he had to put that on the back burner. Grabbing what he would need for the day, he readied to head down stairs. He only stopped to look at an old picture. It was the gang the last time they were together, two years ago. JP had lost some wait, the twins looked ever happier, Tommy had grown a lot, and Zoe looked even more beautiful. He of course was only a better built version of himself. Since he had a lot of time at home now, he started his own personal training regimen. Reaching behind the photo frame, he pulled out his secret treasure: his old cell phone, the one that turned into his D-Tector Digivice. He could not part with the old thing like his parents told him; it held to many memories to simply just replace. Without thinking he put the old phone on his belt and went down stairs.

Reaching the kitchen he started to eat breakfast quickly and was zoned out the entire time his mom spoke. She was going over the list of chores for him to do that day when he got back with Shinya. Upon reaching the school, Takuya and Shinya met up with Tommy. He quietly led to two through the school. His mind was really elsewhere, and it did not take Tommy long to figure out where it was. "So judging by the old phone on your belt, Takuya, you must be thinking about her again." Tommy spoke with an all knowing smile on his face. Takuya just brushed it off; Shinya gave him plenty of practice to do this effectively.

"Who are you talking about Tommy?" Leave it to Shinya to ask questions. Then Takuya remembered: Shinya never met Zoe.

"No one in particular Shinya; Tommy is trying to pull my leg." Unfortunately Shinya did not but this and Tommy took control of the situation.

"I'll just tell her you said that about her next time I talk with her then." Tommy said in his very relaxed voice.

"You wouldn't…" Takuya replied let the fear enter into his voice. Shinya was still question who they were referring to.

"I would tell her." Then remembering the questioning Shinya there, Tommy told him who. "Ever seen the picture of your brothers' with him and a bunch of friends? Takuya thinking about that girl; he loves Zoe." Great Takuya was now dead.

"Oh! Takuya and Zoe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Shinya began to sing. Fortunately Takuya knew the perfect distraction for the boy.

"Hey why don't you two go check out the tract field? While you're there I'll be right here for when you're ready to go." He spoke showing them the field. Thankfully it worked; Shinya dropped the song and took off with Tommy across the field. Taking a sigh of relief he sat down and rested his eyes. But those two were right; he did have it bad for Zoe. He did love her. He loved her since their return from the Digital World.

He sat in the side of the building and thought about his past adventure with the gang. They really did learn a lot about themselves on that journey. It made them better people for it. Not too much latter the two came back he heard them coming and stood up to start heading back with them. But he didn't hear any good news from the two. "MONSTER!" Shinya cried out pointing at his brother. Takuya did not find that funny at all.

When he took a step towards the two boys they both started to retreat away from him. He didn't understand why they kept backing away from him. "What's wrong…?" He began to speak to the younger two. It was then that they both ran away screaming from him. He called after them but it was too late; they were gone. Sighing at his misfortune, he starting heading back home.

He was deeply saddened by the sudden outburst from his brother, and Tommy no less. He never looked at the glass of the buildings that reflected his image. He just kept on waling home. When he got there, he was greeted by a terrified mother and his father holding a piece of wood. He had no choice but to leave. It seemed his brother got their parents in on the joke. That night he slept in a tree in the park. Luckily the night air was not cold. It reminded him of his adventure in the Digital World.

That night his dreams were not of his friends. He found himself in another place he did not know. But looking into the pool he was by, he saw his normal self. "I know I wasn't a monster. Shinya was pulling a prank on me." He thought out loud with freedom. He didn't see anyone, and figured no one was around. That was until he heard voices. When he found the source of the sound, he found a young man, older than himself, sitting next to two sleeping digimon and speaking with Sorcerymon.

When he spotted them, they spotted him. Before the other boy could speak, Sorcerymon whispered something into his ear. "Takuya is it?" The older boy asked him, Takuya only nodded in response. "Hello, I am Tai Kamiya. I am in need of your help," then standing up, Tai walked over to Takuya. "Warrior of Fire, I need you to lead your friends into the Digital World. Then you'll be sent to aid me." When Takuya went to question Tai, he was told all they had to do was follow him at the very least.

The next morning he woke up to the chirping birds. He was home, but still in the tree from the night before. They were only about a foot away. They didn't think he was a monster. He then remembered that this morning was the morning that they gang was planning to get together for a picnic breakfast. In fact it was in this park. He sat up and started to look around. He then spotted JP and Tommy they were talking together. Takuya wanted to know what they were talking about, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see them just yet. He hid behind a nearby tree and listened in.

"I'm telling you, JP, it was a digimon." Tommy told the jumpsuit wearing young man. He had been trying to convince him of what happened the day before and wasn't having much luck in doing so.

"That is not possible Tommy. Digimon don't enter our world." JP told Tommy. He did not want to believe him just yet. If it was really a digimon, then maybe they could go back and see their friends Bokomon and Neemon. Just as the two had started their argument a fresh once again, the others walked up. The twins were not in the eyes of Takuya, Zoe was. When he saw her, he almost ran up and held on to her. He so badly wanted to tell her everything that was in his heart, but he couldn't. Instead he jumped into the tree so he couldn't be seen as well by them.

They were all happy to see one another, and figured that Takuya was sleeping in once again. Tommy was the one who suggested the idea, and they all agreed and began; After all it had been five years since they all had seen last been together. It was after about an hour of their merriment, Shinya came up to them. He was crying and his words were most coming out clearly. When he finally was able to speak, all he said was: "Takuya is missing."

At this point he could no longer keep hiding in the tree and dropped down out of the tree. When he landed, everyone was looking at him. Shinya began to freak out, but Zoe was not letting go of him. Tommy on the other hand was yelling at JP: Told you I saw a digimon!" JP had to concur to the boy. The twins looked at him in disbelief. On one said anything. Takuya then realized what had happened to him. He had become Flamemon. He was once more a digimon.

"Shinya why don't you go home?" Zoe asked the scared boy. Shinya just ran for it. When Takuya reached out to call after his brother, the twins, Tommy, and JP stepped in his way. Then from behind them Zoe asked: "Who are you?" She was looking straight into his eyes. Neither of them spoke or turned away. After about five minutes of the staring contest, Takuya bolted. When he did Zoe whispered: "Takuya…?" She couldn't believe it was a digimon, or maybe the eyes reminded her of him.

As he was running he went by his home where his brother was sleeping in the living room. He had been watching the television, and when Takuya saw the screen he saw his mysterious friend from the bizarre dream. But he knew that he couldn't stay for long. Wishing his brother farewell he leap out of the yard and continued down the street. The others were not far behind chasing after him. He had to get them to the train station; he did not know where else to go.

After making use of the buses and seeing that they followed him all the way to the station, he made for the elevators and headed down to the Trailmon that they had used before. He waited on top on the only Trailmon that was there, and hid until the others were there. Luckily for him he did not have to wait long. When they got there, they boarded and Takuya told the digimon to depart. When the others realized they were on the move it was too late, there was no getting off.

Upon entering the Digital World, they found themselves in the city where their journey first began. When they arrived they were greeted by their friends Bokomon and Neemon. When they asked about the digimon they saw, the two did not see the digimon. When they looked around town, they found that Cerberumon was back and was looking for the boy. The digimon thought he was back since the others were as well. As they ran from the digimon, Takuya came out of his hiding spot and looked for a mirror. He was happy for learn that he was back to his normal self. But now he had to deal with Cerberumon again, and boy did he wish he could spirit evolve.

Then Takuya felt a burning sensation on his side. Reaching down he found that he once more has his D-Tector digivice. Smiling he pulled out the device and went to work. "EXICUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION…AGUNIMON!" Crying out he changed from his older self into the legendary warrior once more. Jumping a top of one of the buildings he awaited for his foe to see him. Not too much later they did and began the battle. After a few attacks from the warrior of fire, the battle was over and Takuya was his old self once more. While he sat down to rest his body, the villagers came out of their homes and resumed their day as if the digimon never was there. But many could be heard offering their thanks to the resting boy. When the others found him, they jumped on top of him; it was a good, old fashion dog pile.

When he saw them he did not know what to say. The twins and JP started to slap him on the back. Tommy was hugging him and Zoe just looked him in the eye. They both had some unsaid things that needed to be discussed but this was not the time. They would have continued like this until Bokomon spoke up. "Come along warriors you are needed at the castle of Seraphimon." He spoke while moving into the middle of the group, and pulling Neemon of Takuya's leg. "Fortunately for you, we were sent a Trailmon to take us directly there. We are going to be meeting with the Celestial Digimon." Leading them to the digimon who would take them, they were off to Seraphimon's Castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Spirit Fighters, Part Two, & the DATS Team

They arrived much sooner than the children expected. They were not able to ask Takuya all of their questions, for which he was glad. They were mostly asking about how he became a digimon, to which he could not answer. When they arrived at the castle they were greeted by a troop of Sorcerymon. Upon entering the castle they were taken to the dining hall, where they would meet with the Celestial Digimon over lunch. The children were all hungry, but their eyes were bugging out when they saw the feast that was prepared for them. They never expected this kind of mid day meal from the digimon. They were all very happy and full after the meal, especially Takuya who missed out on dinner and breakfast.

"Welcome friends," Seraphimon greeted them after the meal. The children had been too busy eating to really talk. "I wish we could have been meeting on a happier occasion, but as things are here, we could not."

"We are in need of your help." Cherubimon spoke softly. Although he did not say much, his words carried great weight.

"There is as we speak a gathering evil far from this place, which, if it were to come to full power, could come here and destroy this place." Seraphimon's words were becoming more urgent as he went on. "We will be sending you there to face this evil."

"We already know that we have asked much of you before. But there are none more qualified to go and fight on our behalf." Ophanimon now addressed the children that she had once called upon to aid them. "But do not fear you'll have the spirits of the warriors to aid you. From what I have seen they are already at work." Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces, she clarified what she said. "The Spirits of Fire have already been at work with Takuya." Then it occurred to them to check their pockets, and sure enough, they all had their D-Tectors back.

"I wish we had more time to have things more prepared for you, but from what we have learned to battles have already begun." Cherubimon told them. "You'll need to find a guide to help you there."

"Tai…" Takuya was piecing together the dream he had to what was happening. He already had found them a guide, now they only had to meet. "I already know who will guide us while were there."

The digimon and the children were giving him odd looks for the most part. Only Ophanimon understood what he meant. "So you have met our source of information about the battles?" She asked the young leader. He confirmed this by nodding, and told them about the dream he had the night before.

Then Seraphimon spoke up. "The time is at hand and we must bid you heroes' farewell; until we meet again upon your successful victory." Now all three of the Celestial Digimon were starting to stand up at the table head. They lead them down a corridor to an awaiting Trailmon. "He will be taking you join in the battle. He will also be with you throughout you quest. Good Luck." The children, along with Bokomon and Neemon, boarded the digimon and found the car to be much larger than their needs, but they did not worry. They could fill the space with things along the way. They looked out the window and waved farewell to their friends and the world they never behind. Then they were in the dimensional tunnel off to face an unknown evil in a place they did not know.

"Man, this is going to be some much fun!" JP yelled out. The others just gave him odd looks. They were more worried about what they find on the other side, not about what fun they'll have. But that was JP, always thinking at the bright side.

"Where we go again..." Zoe muttered as they thundered though the void around them.

It was a bright morning in the Digital World, and the perfect day to go for a swim after a long training session with Agumon. The hero of the Digital World and Human World, Marcus Damon, was ready for a good long swim in the nearby lake. It was after all the first day the two had to relax since they had been going around establishing peace in the Digital World, and now since the Royal Knights had been reformed they had more time to themselves. Since the battle with King Drasil, Marcus and Agumon had been keeping tabs on the fellow digimon team mates and friends since they had to say farewell to their partners. Recently Marcus had asked Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, and Biyomon to stay close by. He had a feeling that they would be needed but he was not sure why. The two PawnChessmon, Kudamon, and Kamemon have all been helping out as well. They receive reports from the Knights and report them to Marcus so he is up to date on all the things happening in their world. Bu what he really wanted they could not get. He wanted to hear from the Human World about his family and friends.

Yet despite of all the good he was able to get done, the feeling of another fight about to break out was still raking his mind. He wanted to be sure of what it was, but he could never tell. The since of a growing evil had even entered into his dreams. It was causing him to have a restless night's sleep, for the past week.

He was now just floating there trying to clear his mind, then Craniamon showed up and waited at the lake's edge for the boy. When Marcus saw him he left out a sigh of displeasure. It wasn't that he was upset to see him, he was happy to see him. It was the look on his face and the way he stood; they spoke that his visit was not personal, it was business. Getting out of the water and drying off Marcus went to speak with the digimon. As he neared, Craniamon spoke: "Get your team of Digimon together and follow me. King Drasil wants to speak with you."

When Marcus heard this he was taken back. "But I thought King Drasil was gone." Marcus told his friend.

"That was true but he has returned. Now gather them quickly and come. He wants to see you right away." Craniamon was also freaking out, and Marcus heard it in his voice. Leaving quickly Marcus had Agumon inform the PawnChessmon, Kudamon, and Kamemon that they would be busy for a while and would speak with them at another time when the two knew more. Mean while Marcus went to gather Gaomon, Falcomon, Biyomon, and Lalamon for the meeting. Once Marcus met back up with Agumon with the digimon Marcus picked up, they followed Craniamon to the Tree of King Drasil. "I do not think he wants to kill all of you." The digimon quietly told them. "I believe he wants to inform you about something; but best of luck anyways." Catching his breath, Marcus and the other digimon stepped into the domain of King Drasil.

The domain of the all powerful being had remained as if nothing had happened within this place. Everything was as it once was. In the middle of the room King Drasil was floating there watching as they approached. "Marcus Damon, and your digimon friends, welcome to my home. I have seen that you have done well here in my absence and created a once more peaceful place. But I have much to speak with you about my journeying across space. A new evil is growing that will eventually come here if not stopped."

"What does that have to do with me?" Marcus asked; he was feeling more courageous knowing he wasn't going to die here.

"You were a member of the DATS Team; did you not save digimon? I need you to work with your fellow humans and save us once more. The Digital World needs your help once more; will you deny the call?" King Drasil was not raising his voice but he was calm. He waited for the boy to answer.

I'll go but I don't know about the others." He told the other. During the conversation the digimon began to whisper excitedly amongst each other, they wanted the other humans to help and were planning to convince them as a backup plan.

Drasil laughed and said: "I do not think they will say no, but will gladly help. I will open the portal to your home, and you will go get them."

Marcus entered the portal and found that he was in the old DATS headquarters. Not much had changed in the place, except that it was now a police station. As far as knew it had almost been ten years since he entered the digital world. Looking at the calendar on the nearby desk he found that it had only been about five years. 'But that's impossible. I've aged ten years almost already; how could it have been only a little more than five years?' Marcus questioned himself. He did not however have much more time, someone was coming. Seeing an open window he jumped out into the alley and made his way back home.

Yoshi entered her office after a long shift of patrolling the streets. She was tired and was in need of her day off tomorrow. She greatly looked forward to it. However she was just about to finish her day. Once the reports where done, she would be free. Then she would head home change and go over to the Damon's home for a party in honor of Marcus, today was the fifth year anniversary of his departure and a celebration of his birthday. She just about to lock up, when she saw that the calendar was out of place, and the window was open more than it was before she got her soda. Picking up her phone she called her chief. "Sir Officer Fujieda here. Someone has been in the office. Need an APB for any suspicious person near the office. Thanks." Great now she had to be on the lookout as well.

Marcus got to his family's home and hid in the tree in the yard. No one was home and he did not want to just wait on the porch and be bugged by neighbors. In the tree at least he would be able to sleep until someone showed up. Later on his mother returned home with Kristy towing Keenan into the house. Dr. Damon was laughing when he saw this. He still could not believe how nervous the boy was around her still after five years. Thomas and Yoshi came a short while later. Thomas came straight from the air port and Yoshi from her place. There had been no since of the "mysterious person".

While the party was going on, Kristy dragged Keenan out front to sit under the tree, and the boy was begging the Damon's for relief, then Yoshi, and finally Thomas who all said no. None of them wanted to become involved with her at the moment. Keenan was afraid the she was going to kiss them and said so, many times over. While they were outside the Damon's, Yoshi and Thomas were honoring Marcus talking about what he could have became, and wondering what he was doing right now. Keenan was running away from Kristy, but when she tripped he helped her up. That was until she screamed bringing everyone outside. She was point at the tree and saying something about a thief hiding in it.

Marcus on the other hand was woken up and fell out of the tree landing on his chest. Yoshi did not wait and quickly was on his back, handcuffing him and reading his rights. That was until she recognized him. "Marcus?"

"Yeah nice to see you to Yoshi. Now can you get off my spleen?" Marcus asked her. He was after all in a lot of pain. She did get off his back and took off the cuffs, but he was promptly jumped on by the youngest two. They all missed him. "Please get off! I need to talk with you!" He plead with his now older sister and friend.

"Marcus you remember my boyfriend, Keenan. We're now both in high school. You've missed so much and I've missed you." Kristy told him.

"Yeah Marcus, you've – wait I'm what!" Keenan was really red now from embracement. He could not believe Kristy would call him that. They never even gone out on a single date. While everyone was busy laughing, Sarah Damon walked up to her son and pulled him into a motherly embrace. Then motioned for everyone to return inside.

Once they were all inside Marcus told them about the reason he was here and asked his friends if they would help. As if King Drasil knew the future, they all agreed. Kristy insisted that she go to and their parents agreed to this, and so Marcus was compelled to take her. But for some reason Yoshi kept staring at him the entire time. It's not like he didn't mind, after all it been a while, but it was bugging him. "Yoshi what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Marcus how long have you been gone?" She asked.

"Nine years." He told her without thinking twice.

"That explains why you look to be my age." She was starting to see the puzzle before them.

"Why does it matter?" He asked back to the girl.

"Marcus you've only been gone five years." She stated, to everyone else it was a fact.

"And…" Marcus wanted her to finish her point.

"Why how can you have age nine years in only in five?" She asked him. Marcus didn't have an answer for this; he was hoping the calendar was wrong.

It was then Thomas who spoke up. "Perhaps once the Digital World cut ties us ours time begun to flow at a different rate. Thus allowing our friend to age quicker than the rest of us." Yoshi was agreeing to this idea it made since to her.

"Unfortunately we do not have much time and have to go right away." Marcus informed his family and friends. "We need to leave right away."

"Where's the portal?" Kristy asked her brother.

"Police Station." He said off the cuff.

"So it was you who looked at my calendar." Yoshi realized when he said it. Marcus merely shrugged and headed out the door. After being dropped off they entered and said their farewells to the Damon's who were going to explain what was happening to Commander Sampson, Miki, and Megumi.

Once on the other side they were greeted by their digimon, and sent off to join the fight in another world. But before they were sent King Drasil warned them that the dark presence would be nothing like what they had previously fought. He told them: "It is indeed a digimon, but an evil such that others enlist in its cause. Be careful those who aid it are very powerful." Once they got there they were surprised to see a young man standing alone surrounded by a group of six warrior digimon. They feared it was another Dr. Kurata. "Marcus, let's stop that man before he destroys this beautiful place." Thomas said to his friend.

"Alright then!" Marcus said once more taking charge. "One level gain will do."

The at once then five of them said: "DigiSoul Charge!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Teams Meet Up

Upon reaching the location that the Celestial Digimon had sent them, the Warriors of Spirit found they were in a new land with new dangers. It was not long before they found themselves engaged in another fight. Taking their D-Tectors in had they all called out: "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!" Takuya called as he became the warrior of flame.

"Lobomon!" Koji said as he changed into the warrior of light.

"Kazemon!" Zoe spoke as she transformed to the warrior of wind.

"Beetlemon!" JP yelled once he turned into the warrior of thunder.

"Kumamon!" The boy Tommy said as he became the digimon warrior of ice.

"Loweemon!" Lastly the look alike Koichi spoke as he became the true warrior of darkness once more.

Once more they all had become their digimon forms and began their attack. Yet their enemy was not fighting back. It was almost as if he was protecting the two digimon who were sleeping. "You will let them go!" Agunimon demanded of the strangely armored battler.

"They are here on their own accord. I would not make them be here if they did not wish to be." They retorted back. Then the two digimon woke up. "Agumon, Koromon stay back. I don't want you to get hurt." He did not want to hurt these battlers; after all they were answer to his prayer. The help he needed to fight against the growing forces of Diaboromon.

Just as it looked that the unknown warrior was about to escape, a cry from the hill side ended his hopes and threw off all those who were engaged. "DigiSoul Charge!"

When they looked to the source they were greeted by digivolving creatures and their friends that helped them.

"Agumon Digivolve to… GeoGreymon!" The small orange digimon change into a digimon that looked a lot like Tai's Greymon; however none of the battlers were familiar with this digimon.

"Lalamon Digivolve to… Sunflowmon!" The plant digimon changed into a much larger plant.

"Gaomon Digivolve to… Gaogamon!" The small blue digimon changed into a larger blue dog digimon.

"Falcomon Digivolve to… Peckmon!" Like the others it too changed into another bird larger than it was.

"Biyomon Digivolve to… Aquilamon!" With the last, the Biyomon did not become Birdramon like the warrior expected.

"Come on. Six digimon are not enough to take this man down. Perhaps a little more help wouldn't know." Once the leader of the new arrivals had spoken, their digimon went on the attack.

"As much as you all would love to take me down," the masked fighter spoke in between dodging attacks. "I'm going to have to break and run." Once he had finished his words, he bolted deeper into the forest. With the fleeing warrior, ran the two digimon ran as well.

"It looks like we may never know who that warrior is but it looks like we have found some new friends." Koji spoke as he returned to his normal self. For the DATS team they were completely surprised by this as the other digimon warriors changed into human children and demanded who they were. "We would like to know the same thing from you." The youth came back. The two teams were full of questions.

However they were interrupted by the arrival by more youth with digimon partners. "Where did that warrior go?" The speaker was a blonde hair teen with his hair down. Otherwise the teen is known as Matt, and he brought with him and his friends the tamers, who they recently met and teamed up with.

Things were not going well for the lone warrior. Ever since his return to the digital world things had been very hard for him. Not just mentally, but physically. Every time he removes the armor he summons, he feels great pain in his body. He knows that there is something within him that is causing him so much pain, but he can't seem to get past it.

Then there is the problem with all of his friends and the other heroes fighting him.

He is not their enemy, and yet they blame him for his own disappearance. If only they could see what he has to deal with; but he has to remain strong. If he were to give up now, he many never know the cause of the entire heart ache that is happening in the Digital World. However, now that the others are on File Island he can finally see his friends again. That is if he remains a shadow. But from what he has heard from the digimon here, he does not know how long that would last.

"Agumon, I feel as if there is something hold not only me back, but our friends as well." Tai spoke with weaken words.

"Perhaps BlackWarGreymon was right about there being something inside of you." Agumon reasoned.

"Well whatever it is, there comes a lot of light off of it Tai-Tai when you're asleep." Koromon commented. But that is what Tai needed to hear. If it gave off light there perhaps there was a way to remove it.

"Gentlemen, we're going to get it out of me." Tai spoke with new found resolve, a strength they all thought he had lost. "Then if it is what I think it is, the others will find new strength to fight with; and this battle will end all the sooner."

"But just in case will fall back to Koromon Village to rest." Agumon insisted, and Tai agreed. They were all weary for all the battling they had to do. As they drifted off to sleep, Tai thought about the thing within him wondering if it was a digicore.

The four teams of heroes did not know what to make of the situation before them. All of them had been drawn here, one way or another, to fight an enemy that they have not seen the face of. It also seemed that the warrior they fought did not wish to fight them. It was almost as if the warrior wanted to be a help to them. But first they needed to clear up the air that surrounded the mystery of who everyone was.

Once more Matt demanded of the newer arrivals the identities of who they are. He was growing more inpatient of the new arrivals. Bokomon however walked up the boy and asked how other children had entered the digital world without the knowledge or biding of the Celestial Digimon. This in turn opened a whole new batch of questions and further arguments until Matt was dragged away by Izzy and Joe, and Bokomon was picked up by JP. Seeing that the sun was setting, Kari suggested that they save the discussion for the next day and get to sleep.

The next morning went well, until they had to figure out what was going on. While most of the boys were picking fights, Takuya decided to leave the scene and go to the cliff that over looked the ocean. He was shortly thereafter joined by Zoe, who sat down next to the young man. "What's wrong Takuya?" He was about to start yelling, until he saw that it was Zoe was the one asking.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to find the kid from my dream." He said with a down cast voice. After all their traveling, he hoped that they would have met him right away and started to learn how to help in the upcoming battles. "It is just all of us chosen children here. You would think that the kid who told me to lead my friends here would at least be with one of those groups."

"I know it's hard, but you can't give up yet." Zoe said pulling him closer to her. When their eyes met, they both began to blush madly. However the eyes did not break contact until they were taken by surprise by a voice.

"She is right you know." When they looked at who it was, they saw another goggle headed kid with a red digimon. "By the way, my name is Takato. This is my digimon, Guilmon. Like you two, me and my friends are also not familiar with this Digital World. The one we know is ruled over by the Digmon Sovereigns. When we got here, we found other children, and they attacked us. Then we met that warrior you did and found a common enemy, and so we have been working together since then." Takato told them about working with the first children here and how they all looked up to Tai as their leader, not because he was the strongest, but because he was the glue that held them together.

While the two listened, they were amazed at the strength that the others had, and yet they could feel for the girls that always seemed sad. From what they learned, one was the sister of Tai, the other an old friend. Yet the warrior they all encountered valued the lives of the digimon, and never fought back. In every accounting that they heard, the unknown warrior always was defending himself.

Still all the battling reminded Takuya about the battles they had while trying to stop the coming of Lucemon. Yet he could tell now that there was something odd about the warrior and had an idea. "Have you ever tried talking to the warrior?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah we have, and he still will not tell us where Tai is." Takato told them.

"What makes you think he has Tai? Or for that matter your enemy?" Zoe asked puzzled by the claim.

"The two digimon that he has with him; one is Tai's partner." Takato stated. He would have said more, but an explosion called the three back to the clearing where the others were. When they got there they found themselves looking at a very powerful enemy. Even with all the digimon becoming Ultimate level, they still could not stop it. When they finally identified there enemy they found it was ExoGrimmon. They were fighting a Mega level digimon, and the only ones who could have Mega level digimon at their side, could not fight.

Just when all seemed hopeless the warrior showed back up and was fighting the digimon. 'Perhaps those two new kids were on to something,' Takato thought as he picked up Guilmon.

Tai woke up that morning and felt a stirring in the air. "Something is going to happen today." Agumon and Koromon just looked at their friend with concern. Then they remembered that he had developed a sixth sense about these things and he only wanted to keep his guard up at all times. He was not too fond of the idea of fighting Diaboromon again. Neither was Agumon for that matter and Koromon thought he should have stayed dead.

When they had finished getting ready for the day, which mainly meant helping Tai gather his energy lately, he headed off to observe to others. He rested in the branches of an overhanging tree and watched as the groups began to very violently know each other. It was most of the males who engaged in this fighting. The few who didn't walked away, or met the girls. It was funny to watch them fight, but them the sky darkened, and the air was filled with the cries of "Chrono Destruction!" When the three looked up they were greeted by ExoGrimmon, a digimon fighting for Diaboromon. From the looks of things, it was a Mega level digimon. The others did not expect the attack and were caught off guard. They were defeated quickly and the attacker went in for the kill. Tai could not allow this to happen.

He jumped out of the tree and cried: "Armor Materialize!" In a flash of light that engulfed the boy, he once more became the armored warrior. Luckily for him he was able to change unseen, and catch his opponent of guard. With no time to spare he jumped in front of the attack that was aimed for his friends and stopped it with his sword. Sitting in a socked state right behind him was Sora; he could only afford a quick glance at her. Oh how he wanted to stay near her, but he knew that was not an option.

Looking around quickly, he saw the digimon who could possibly put up a fight, the only one was Stingmon. He and Ken had managed to dodge the attacks quickly enough to put up a fight. But the boy looked lost without the possibility of D.N.A. Digivolving. However all that Tai needed was time. "Boy, use the power of your crest to digivolve your friend!" He yelled across the clearing. When the boy looked confused about what he meant, he told him to do the task already.

Not fully sure what the warrior meant, Ken told Stringmon to Digivolve and was surprised to see it working. "Stringmon Digivolve to… DinoBeemon!" Ken looked at his digimon is hock that he came an Ultimate level without ExVeemon. But this is all that Tai needed to accomplish the task he needed. While ExoGrimmon went on the charge with the newly digivolved DinoBeemon, Tai went to work on pulling out the digicore.

Sitting on the ground in front of Sora he became to concentrate on locating the digicore in his body. It was not easy as they teams of children tired to get him to move. The most persistent in all of it was Mimi and Sora, who wanted to thank him for saving them. However he gave them deaf ears while he broke his heart in doing so. But that was all he needed to find the item. Pushing his hand into his crest, he reached and pulled out the core. Willis had come and made to him from the looks of this suicide, but was surprised to see the glowing ball in his hands.

Looking up at the three, he spoke with a very weak and tired voice. "You three will be the first to be blessed with this new power." As he spoke the ball in his hands engulfed all of the heroes. The friends of Tai were baffled by this as well as the other. Then it occurred to Ken what happened once DinoBeemon fell. It was a digicore that unlocked the power to become a Mega level for his digimon; like the one Gennai had used back home. Then he noticed that his own digivice was no longer grey and black; it was now white and black. Now all of them were being given the power. "Go fight him with the strongest power you have. Fight with the power of the Megas." The Warrior spoke with his dropping voice.

The three children looked at one another and slow comprehended what he meant. Willis was still unsure when till he looked at his digivice. It was no longer just the old one he grew up with; it was now like the others, only his was the color brown on the grips. Sora and Mimi filled in him on what to do. Then turning to their digimon they cried: "Warp Digivolve!"

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Phoenixmon!" The bird digimon cried as it grew in power.

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to… Rosemon!" The Plant digimon ripped the air as it proudly grew into the new power.

When Willis cried out, only one of his digimon was able to stand, let alone fight. But he still made the call. "Terriermon Warp Digivolve to… MechCargomon!" The small digimon roared as it grew to become his Mega form. When Henry saw the Mega level, he knew that it was just like what he and his Terriermon became.

The three new Mega digimon just looked at their enemy and made their moves. Rosemon started them off with her attack: "Rose Spear!" Phoenixmon followed up with her own attack: "Crimson Flame!" Then MechCargomon sealed the finale by his use of the attack: "Mega Barrage!" When the smoke cleared it was evident that ExoGrimmon was destroyed. There was nothing left of their attacker. All of their digimon were worn out from the fight.

When Sora went to thank the warrior, who they had attacked multiple times, she found that he was gone. But she soon found him with Kari, and the rest in tow. They were all so grateful for the help e gave them at a time of need. But when they found him, the armor was gone and a weakened boy stood before them at the cliffs edge. He was just standing there. On his back was a sword, and his hair was unruly and yet familiar.

When they took a step forward towards the young man, he began to sway uncontrollably. Then he took a dip towards the edge and fell. As he fell his body turned and they saw his face: it was Tai! In the background they heard Agumon become WarGreymon, but did not think on it. When they reached the cliff edge, they found the boy floating away on the back of WarGreymon, with an Agumon helping to keep him on. With all of their digimon weakened, they could only watch and consol to girls as they wept. They had finally found him, only to lose him once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Tale of Two Tai's, Part One

The night was warm and Taichi was relaxing thinking about the last time that he had gotten to together with his friends. Over the seven years that he has known them, they have become very close. Yet they all agreed that they missed being able to actually play side by side with their digimon. Taichi prayed that they would be able to once more.

Neo had been very grateful to Taichi as of late anyways. Every year, they would hold their own tournament so that Tai and Zero could battle. Even Rei had gotten her own digimon and participated. But since Neo had become more renowned of late, he has been gone more along with Hideto. Since that was the case Taichi had been spending more and more time with Rei. But since Mira and Sigma are on vacation it is only the two of them. Their parents had even started to call them a couple. Although he knew that Neo wouldn't mind to much, Taichi was still uncomfortable with the idea; so was Rei for that matter. Neither wanted to see that boy's reaction.

They had plans the next day to hang out and nothing was going to stop them. Just as Taichi was about to fall asleep, there was a bright flash in his room. He could of have sworn he saw Zero but that was not possible. Drifting off to sleep, he dreamt about having fun with Zero once more. But soon found his dreams being filled with Rei as well.

The next morning, Taichi woke with a shock. In his dreams he had been kissing Rei. Lately in all of his wandering thoughts she had been invading his mind. Before it had always been Zero, but now he wasn't so sure. Thankfully it wasn't awkward between the two of them. Getting out of bed and dressed, he went down stairs ate and went over to Rei's. They had plans to hang out all day. Even though she spent most of the time needing his help moving around, he did not mind; he enjoyed the time they spent together.

It was round lunch time in the park that things finally got awkward for Taichi, when Rei was leaning on him for support while she made another attempt to get her legs to move. It took a full year and Neo's promises to even get her to start this challenge, and five years later, she would not stop. Rei noticed the change in how Taichi was helping and decided to put him on the spot. "What's wrong Taichi?" She asked him while boring into his eyes. At first he looked her in the eyes, but then scenes from his dream showed up and he quickly looked away.

Slowly but surely he was turning beet red. "N-nothing's wrong." He said while tripping on his words. It was starting to get worse. He hazard a glance at the girl who he had started to hold closer than normal, and she too was blushing. He then got caught in her eyes and found that he was not able to pull away. This was all too well was reminiscent of his dream, but he could not help it. Their faces were being drawn together, only inches apart, until they heard someone clear their throat and quickly pulled away. They had almost shared an imitate moment, and they both knew it.

When they looked to see who wanted their attention, they were warmly greeted by Mari and Sigma. The two looked at their friends, and were now an even deeper red. Helping Rei back to her wheel chair, they joined their friends by the park fountain. Secretly Rei was going to chew Mari out later, and Sigma was going to push Taichi's buttons to no end.

As they sat and talked they were joined by Hideto. The three who formed Alias III had all recently returned home and planned on surprising the two. However Neo was not able to come, but was off starting up a new year of study at his university, even though it was the summer. As they were all sitting and making fun of the youngest two, for all three of them saw their near kissing moment, they were drawn into the Digital World. At first they could not believe their eyes. That was until Gabo and jumped on the back of Taichi and was hugging him with no end.

Looking around they all saw their digimon partners. Rosemon was happily wrapped around the twenty year old Mari, and Sigma a crying for joy being able to see his once lost friend Piedmon. Hideto was at home with Warg, the WarGreymon, and Malga, the MetalGarurumon. The three were like old friends being reunited after a long absence. When Taichi looked over to where Rei was she was being hugged first by his pal Zero, the UlforceVeedramon; then she was wrapped in the arms of her digimon Dianamon, who she named Moon. It was a very fitting name for the digimon.

Seeing that they had a new friend, it was decided that introductions were needed. It was then that Taichi and Rei remembered that the others were not their when Moon became Dianamon. Despite all of their fun they were summoned into the castle of HolyAngemon. As it turned out he once more brought them into the Digital World. "I am in need of your help once more Taichi and friends. It would seem that there is trouble in another part of the Digital World that threatens us here."

"Daemon is still alive then?" Taichi asked the digimon.

"No it is an entirely new evil that we have no records of. It origins and plans are what concern me the most." HolyAngemon told the group. None of them looked too pleased by the idea that they had to fight another evil. But thankfully they were backed by their team of Ultimate (Mega) digimon, so they did not fear too much. "I will be sending with you the five V-Tags you have already collected and the Digimental, to aid you on your journey; along with those all of you will receive our old digivice 01s back. I do this in hopes that they will be of some use for you." Turning to Rei, who sat next two Taichi, he said: "I understand for you Rei it will be your first digivice."

The humans looked at one another surprised by the sudden departure they were having. They expected a longer stay to be able to catch up with all of their friends. But it would not be the case. They'll have to do that when they return from their quest. They were then lead to another part of the castle that none of the humans had seen before. They were told that it was called the gate room. Upon entering they saw that the only thing in the room was two tall doors and a pedestal by which stood HolyAngemon waiting for them.

"I will be using these cards to send you to another Digital World. When you get there you will have to find another way back. Good luck my friends." Once he was done speaking he started to place the cards down. When he was done the doors opened and they took brave steps towards the light that was on the other side of the doors. Once all of them entered, the doors sealed, and HolyAngemon looked at the doors. "You will need all of the help you can get. I hope you know that." With those final words said he turned and left the room, giving orders that it be checked every hour to see when the young heroes would return.

Matt and the others were still very much in shock in the reality that they had been fighting the very person that they had been looking for. Marcus and the DATS team were at a loss for words as to what was happening. They all had no idea about what to do. While they spent the rest of that day musing about what to do, Gennai paid them a visit. After they told him what happened, they asked them about what to do; he returned with his own question. "Where do you think Tai would go in his current state?"

They thought this over and came up with two possibilities, while the newer teams listened to the discussion. Tai would have either gone to Piximon's place or to Koromon Village. Of the two they determined that they were more likely to find him at the latter. But unfortunately for them, all of their digimon were to weary to make travel at the time wise, so they sit up camp once more and prepared for their journey for the continent of Server in the morning.

Tai was not feeling to hot when he arrived at Koromon Village. He was greatly weakened and worn from the battles that he fought. That on top of the fact that when took a digicore from his chest left him with little strength to no strength. Still his two digimon companions were at work making plans in case he was attacked. It had been a week since they got to the village. Their enemy would find that his weakened state would be a good opportunity to strike the boy. But while they worked his mind was plague with dark visions.

The village had to do a lot to help the boy. With his fitful sleep, his body was not recovering very quickly and there was not much that they could do. He needed help from a person who knew more about this fever that had befell him than the village did.

In the far distance they heard the sound of crashing trees and explosions of a battle. The village did not know what to expect, but they hoped that they would not become a part of the conflict. "That is not good." The Villagers were discussing quickly. "They better not come this way."

In the mist of their discussions a Biyomon arrived and informed them of the storm that was happening near the village, but the village was in danger. When they heard that information, they thanked the digimon as it made its way home. It was not too much later when their border was darkened by five new comers and their digimon. By the looks of things they did not stand a chance if they were here to fight. But there was something familiar about one of arrivals, and the villagers could not place it.

Taichi and his team arrived in the new dimension, only to find themselves surrounded, by trees. They did not know where to go until they heard a waterfall and headed over that way. Along the way the spotted a village and decided to go over to the village. When they reached the edge of the village, they found it full of Koromon, no other digimon was found. When it became clear, that they did not want to fight, the Koromon relaxed and went back to their several different tasks. That was until they spotted the orange tail of Agumon. Of the group, it was Rei who approached the larger digimon in the village. Moon followed closely behind her. The others went to look around the village.

If this village is full of so many Koromon, Then you must be their leader." Rei spoke softly hoping not to freak out the digimon. However he did get scared and knocked down the Koromon that was in his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Hello my name is Rei." She bowed quickly, and then gestured to the digimon behind her. "This is my friend Moon."

However Agumon and Koromon both got bugged out by this and bolted away calling out for Tai. "Tai! Tai! We've got company!"

"Tai-Tai! Get up and help us!" The Koromon said bouncing behind the Agumon.

"Well that went well, Rei." Moon told her.

"I know. But the real question is how they know Taichi." She looked her digimon in the eye. "As far as I knew, the only adventures he had in the Digital World were years ago. They were when we meet." The next thing they knew Taichi and Zero were there and they had confused looks on their faces. "If you came to help, you can start by telling me if you have been to this place before." Rei told the boy.

Seeing that there was no way to get out of this conversation, he chose to be honest. "No, Zero and I have never been to this village before today. And since you wanted to know that I can conclude that you two were not the ones calling for help."

As soon as Taichi finished his words, Alias III arrived and asked if anything was wrong. Being informed about what Rei had experienced, they relaxed and were just as stumped as their friends. However they did not have long to ponder on the news for someone demanded their attention and their voice was not too pleased.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Turning to see who the speaker was they were greeted by a familiar face. But that was impossible, Taichi had no siblings, and they were in a new world. But here there was a young man that bore his exact resemblance; by him stood the Agumon and Koromon that Rei had spoken to.

Seeing the new arrivals also sent a shiver down the speaker's spine. One of them looked like him. "Who are you!" He screamed pointing at the double. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Seeing the rage in the face of the stranger, Taichi turned to Zero. "Are you ready to fight?" Receiving a grunt in response, he told him to charge into battle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Tale of Two Tai's, Part Two

Zero charged at the trio. Though he did not want to hurt them, he at least wanted to scare them. Little did he know that Tai had a plan in mind in dealing with the powerful digimon. "Agumon, Warp Digivolve!" Tai ordered his well experienced digimon. Without a moment's hesitation, Agumon went through the change.

"Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!" As Zero made to punch the area in front of Tai, he found that his fist was stopped by a shield. Following the arm holding the item, he found that he was facing a WarGreymon.

"Warg, why did you stop me?" Zero asked the defending digimon.

"Who is Warg?" Asked WarGreymon in return to Zero's inquiry as the two floated above the village. In his voice there was the clear feeling of distrust.

As the two gave each other a stare down, Taichi and his friends were making plans to unveil the identity of the other human in the area. So far they had made it on to one of the building roofs, making it easier to see the stranger. Then they saw something that they had missed. The young man was not doing well. Rather he was holding on to a staff for dear life. He was also on the verge of collapse. They did not know what to make of the situation. If anything, it did not make him look like a foe, but rather a season warrior recovering from a hard battle.

"Taichi? Hideto? Why are we fighting him again?" Rei asked the two boys.

Sigma and Mari also wanted to know why they had engaged the weathered boy. Taichi did not know what to say. Hideto was at a loss for words. As they all thought about what they were told, they did recall not being told what to expect when they got here. "There is no clear reason to why we are fighting him." Taichi finally said.

Just then the boy passed out and fell. The Koromon started to scream his name over and over. Without thinking Rei told Moon to catch the boy. WarGreymon dove to catch him, but missed. Moon managed to with only moments to spare. Regrouping with her digimon, Rei looked at the boy and felt his forehead with the back of his hand. "He's burning up! We need to get his temperature down as quickly as possible."

Thanking his mom for always making him bring a large bag of first aid supplies since Rei started her walking attempts, Taichi ran up and helped lay the young man down. Upon seeing his face they all were surprised to see that he look exactly like Taichi. But it was clear that they were not the same person, rather it was almost like they were copies of each other.

After the Koromon came up and offered to prepare a place for him to rest, the young heroes spoke quietly outside the room where the stranger slept, while their digimon set up a watch duty for the night. Besides medicine, all he needed to do was sleep and rest. "It is now officially clear, we have been sent on a wild goose chance." Taichi said; he was still not over the shock of seeing someone who had his exact face.

"You don't know that Taichi." Trying to cheer him up, Rei was leaning on him doing her best to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to see if she was dreaming by kissing Taichi, but with Alias III here it was not too good of an idea. As for Taichi he was finding it hard to keep from blushing like made, the way she was resting on his shoulder was more intimate than she had ever done before.

Alias III noticed how the two were acting and had already decided to given the two some private time, but not yet. "Sigma what information have you been able to gather about this place?" Hideto asked the blonde haired boy.

"From what I can tell, this digital world is much like the one we know." As he spoke he brought out his small computer device. "As of right now I have been able to detect the presence of many other humans like us in this place. By the looks of things there are roughly four different types of devices that are in active use by them. It is as if they too are not of this Digital World's employ as heroes."

"Does that mean we will have to fight them?" Mari asked the computer savvy boy.

"I hope not. If the readings I am getting are right there are too many for us to fight off." Once Sigma said this, an unnatural silence fell upon the group. All they now wanted was to get to sleep and not have to cross paths with the other human heroes and their digimon.

The sun rise was a sober moment for Kari and Sora. The day before Tai had risked his own life to save them, but in the end they were not able to help him at all. Matt was doing his best to rally his friends together and fond that Takuya and Takato were having the same luck as him. Just about their entire team members were depressed and not wanting to get up. Their last battle took a lot out of them both physically and emotionally.

Marcus and the DATS team found the day to be hopeful. They had made it a team goal to help get the other ready to move out. But they were beginning to think that it might be a lost cause. That was until someone else showed up. "Hello my friends, how goes you journey." Looking to see who was taking, their faces brighten up to see Leomon. Even Jeri looked hopeful, but didn't say a word in case it was a dream. "I see that you are all in pretty bad shape what happened to all of you?"

Matt and the others did not want to speak. It became clear to the other teams that this digimon only knew them; however Jeri was still starting to bubble over with joy, and ended up telling him everything that had happened. She started with the past day's start and ended with the arrival of Leomon. Her eyes never left his face the entire time she spoke.

"I see that you have finally found Tai. So why don't you go join him?" Leomon asked them. In his words there was a desire for them to rise to the challenge of joining with him. he let silence engulf the area and waited for an answer to his question.

"We would but after the battle yesterday were scared to do so." It was Kari who spoke up. TK gave her a worried look, as did their other friends. The Digi-Destined of light was afraid?

"Don't be afraid, child. He did what he had to in order to save both this world and your own, in fact any digital world for that matter." Leomon had lowered himself to look at them easily in the eyes. "Not only do all of you need him, but he also needs you - especially right now. From what I have heard, he will be venerable for a while still. Our enemy my take advantage of that and attack him."

Everyone slowly made some realization about what he was saying. It was time that they protected him. He had even given them the ability to do so. Nothing was stopping them it was time to strike. Standing up to full stature, Izzy held a hand out to pick up Mimi from the ground. "Let's go."

Taking his hand Mimi said only two words: "For Tai." Slowly everyone was making this promise. The last of all was Sora. She was not sitting with everyone else. It felt like her hear broke when she watched Tai fall of the cliff side.

Kari found her quickly, and only held out her hand. "For Tai?" She quietly asked her older friend.

Looking into the eyes of the little sister to the boy she longed to see only made it worse for Sora. But in those eyes she saw a fiery determination to find there lost friend. "Yeah, for Tai…" In her mind she finished: 'the man I love."

They made their way to the beach to determine the quickest way to get back to server, when Whamon showed a back up and said he would take them. As they were about to get inside the digimon they were attacked by Barbamon. He was determined to stop them from joining Tai. It looked to be that Leomon was right about aiding their friends were what they were supposed to do. Unfortunately those who had already unleashed the power of the Mega level were inside Whamon and save beneath the ocean surface. That was until Leviamon showed up to aid in the fight.

Joe and Izzy were not happy about the arrival of the two digimon. Neither were Koichi or Tommy for that matter. But it seemed that there was almost no way for them to win. But they knew that nothing was going to stop them. "Gomamon, you and me will take Leviamon. Now Warp!" Joe told his water loving friend.

"Gomamon Wrap Digivolve to… Plesiomon!" Becoming a white serpent like dragon, he took Leviamon on head on. Izzy and Tentomon looked to the other and made their own move.

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon!" Now at his most powerful level the giant bug charged Barbamon. The four digimon looked evenly matched.

Both Tommy and Koichi wished that they could help. Slowly they felt the power of their spirits rise. But they needed some way to unite the powers together to aid their new friends. It was Koichi who first noticed to change in the power. Lifting his D-Tector he called: "Darkness Execute! Fusion Evolution! Rhihimon!" Becoming a new powerful warrior, the spirits of Darkness combined together. Now able to fly, Rhihimon join HerculesKabuterimon in the fight with Barbamon.

Tommy meanwhile still wished that he could do more. He then recalled the words of his brother: 'As long as you believe, Tommy, you can do great things.' He started to feel a renewed hope in his powers. Feeling the power flowing from both the human and beast spirit of Ice, he called on them to aid him. "Execute! Cold Fusion Evolution!" The process had begun. He could feel the full power of both spirits at his disposal. When the transformation was completed be had become the hybrid digimon in balance of both natures. Coming forth he cried out: "Daipenmon!" Weapon in hand he charged at Leviamon.

The four digimon made quick work of the digimon. Both Leviamon and Barbamon did not know what to make of the sight before their eyes. As far as they knew the only Mega level digimon they had was stuck in Whamon. But as things were, they had changed. Before he was completely destroyed, Barbamon said this: "Just because you have won this day, does not mean that you have seen your darkest hour yet. Our Master will see to your fall."

Izzy and Joe did not like the sound of this, but both Tommy and Koichi were to happy to pay any heed to what Barbamon had said. When Whamon surfaced the four humans and two digimon left out joined their friends, and began to tell them what had transpired above the ocean surface.

While Izzy and Joe conversed with Matt and the others after the congratulations for their success, Tommy and Koichi told their old friends about their fusion evolutions. Bokomon looked up the information on the two digimon in his tomb and was surprised about what he learned about them. "It says here that the fusion power comes about by the strong emotions of the wielders of the spirits. Also the two you had become those who have not been seen in ages. I wonder what it would have been like to see them first hand."

Meanwhile Neemon was busy try to talk with the other digimon who were their trying to sleep or talk with their partners. Soon enough he was being entertained by Guilmon and Calumon, both Jeri and Takato were peacefully sleeping at the time. Marcus and Agumon watched their odd game with grins on their faces. Behind Marcus sleep his sister Kristy with her Biyomon. Thomas and Goamon were busy talking to Ken and Wormmon learning about the history of this world as best they could. Yoshi and Lalamon were talking with Mimi, Sora, Palmon, and Biyomon, since Izzy and Joe wanted to talk with the boys about strategy. Kari and Gatomon were sleeping; the other Tamers were talking about the changes they've noticed in the other DigiDestined. All the while the one thing on their mind was when they would find the boy, Tai.

In Koromon Village, Taichi and his friends slowly got the story of Tai from Agumon and Koromon. They were humbled by the journeys that Tai had gone on. He had help save both his world and the digimon's numerous times. Each time it had cost him something from his heart. Now it was consuming his life. From what they understood, an old enemy was seeking revenge once more. Now they had gained numerous allies. Each of which were strong in their own right. It had taken the better part of a week just to get the full account out of the digimon.

The most important thing they learned though was this was not a doppelganger of Taichi. Rather they were two separate entities that normally would have never met.

However peaceful the rest though, Tai was still in bad shape. Rei concluded that he had push himself to far past his limits. Agumon argued the opposite, that he had not truly reached his limits. But they could not really get to a real end to this due to the constant need to change the watch.

When the new week finally began, the village was attacked. Their enemy though pulled dirty tricks that really cripple all of the digimon there. They had set in place a new dark spire. This one was made to cause pain in normaly digivolved digimon. Their only hope for victory was Tai finding a new power, for him to find the strength to fight, or the DigiDestined who were not there. All seemed hopeless for them and they had no choice but to fall back to the waterfall cavern, now called the Passage of Courage by the village. Now all they could do was now wait for the arrival of a miracle.

The others had finally made it to Server, after a not to eventful trip in Whamon. But they were thankful for the chance to get some needed rest while they crossed the sea. All five teams had felt the strain of their conflict and were pretty worn out. Luckily enough for them, Koromon village was only a short trip away from the beach. It was unfortunate that they would be attacked as they tried to make their way to the village. Despite being so near to reaching her brother, Kari was full of fear. Ken and TK were in full disbelief. Before then stood Daemon.

In the blink of an eye, Ken, TK, Kari, and their digimon found themselves cut off from their friends. They had only one option to choose: fight. Without taking a second thought Ken and TK told their digimon to warp.

"Patamon Warp Digivlove to… Seraphimon!" Once more had TK called upon the angelic form of his friend. Only now did he call upon the strongest power he could achieve.

"Wormmon Warp Digivolve to… GranKuwagamon!" Now Ken and his long time companion push themselves to their full extent and it was well worth their reward. The power of GranKuwagamon combined with Seraphimon was enough to keep Daemon at bay, but it was not enough to defeat him. They needed Kari's help.

With not much other choice TK did the one thing he knew that would snap Kari out of her trance: he hugged her, and hoped that Tai would not find out that he also kissed her forehead. With her coming to, TK told her this: "Don't hide to light when you are afraid." Looking into the younger blonde's eyes, Kari knew what he meant, and turned to Gatomon and gave her a nod with a weak smile.

Jumping into the battle, Gatomon shed her form. "Gatomon Warp Digivolve to… Ophanimon." Now the female equal of Seraphimon, she joined the conflict and together they destroyed Daemon with Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars and Ophanimon's Eden's Javelin. Once defeated, Daemon's bearer fell and the heroes celebrated their victory over the demon digimon. However their joy was short lived when they heard cries of pain coming from Koromon Village.

Kari spoke the words that ran though almost everyone's mind: "Oh no Tai!" For Sora it felt that her heart almost broke. Only one thought kept her together: 'Tai, please be alright."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Mircale at Koromon Village

The three newly digivolved digimon scooped up those they could and flew straight the Village. Tentomon and Biyomon, along with Gabumon and a few others, also went into their Mega forms and followed suit. Soon they found the village coming up just as the sun was setting. When they were about a half mile away from the village, the Mega digimon cried out in pain and quickly reverted to their rookie forms to stop the pain. Upon seeing the weakening of their digimon, Matt told everyone to stop for the night. "We'll enter the Village at first light."

The next morning came all to soon for some of them, and for others not quickly enough. Kari had to be reminded several times by Mimi that ever was also excited to see Tai once more. When they entered the village later that morning, they were surprised to find it in such a ruined state. It looked as if a battle had taken place here. But what was more surprising was the lack of any villagers. There was not one Koromon in sight.

As they searched through the village for a clue for were the Koromon had gone to, Izzy began to ask Sora what she thought had happened. "I don't know maybe they went to a place of resort." Izzy spoke this thought louder that he should have.

"And what Tai did not fight for them?" Sora asked in defense of their missing friend.

"Well that is not what I meant. I know he would have. But with what happened last night and the state of the village this morning, it got me thinking that they retreated for safety." Izzy said while he looked in different huts in the area.

"You don't they would have gone into the cave behind the waterfall?" She asked her highly knowledgeable friend.

"That might not be a bad place to start!" He said triumphantly. "Come on, let's tell the others."

Racing to the Village square, he called for the others to meet back up. When everyone arrived, he told them about the idea that Sora had. As they were getting to head off that way, a shadow passed over them. The source of the shadow said only four words: "You'll never reach them." Looking to seeing who had spoken, they were greeted by an odd digimon.

As the others questioned who it was, Izzy slowly back away for he already knew. When he spoke, he voice was more than a whisper. "Infermon… but that's not possible." When they looked at him they could not believe that he was afraid of the digimon. Slowly Matt and TK realized what he meant. Finally Yoli caught on and the three all felt weak in the knees.

When the others asked why the four were freaking out by his appearance, Matt only said: "He was in the internet. There is no way for him to get here." As the others only became more confused, Matt explained more. "He is part of the chain that is Diaboromon." it was then that the three visiting teams knew what he was speaking of. For them it was the growing threat. If it could escape deletion on the internet and come here, it could reach their worlds as well.

Knowing that going to the Mega level was not going to help, they decided to use the power of the digi-eggs. But before they could get one of the digimon to change, Infermon had attacked them with Spider Shooter making them useless. They did not have time for this, they needed to find Tai. They needed to keep Infermon busy while a few went to the cave. As they planned this it became clear that Kari would go, but she would need to be led there. But who would they send?

It was Mimi who came up with the solution. "Send Sora with Kari." She spoke with clear meaning; those who had been to the village before thought that it was crazy, but they soon saw that the two were not in any shape to fight. Soon thereafter they sent Kari and Sora while they had Infermon distracted. Thankfully they had plenty of digimon who were up to the task. While the others kept the enemy at bay, the two girls ran. They never looked back.

In the cave Tai finally stirred and the first thing he saw was not what he was dreaming about. Upon realizing that he had his arms around them, he quickly pulled them off of the young lady. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I don't know what happened. Please forgive me!" Although he was still in a weak state, he had managed to get on his knees and start begging the young lady.

"That is alright, Tai. I'm Rei by the way. Agumon told me all about you." She quickly added when she saw the confusion on his face. Upon hearing this Tai relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. She then thought to have a little fun with her new friend. "On second thought, I will forgive you if you tell me oh Sora is."

"Sora? She is… well… um… I…" Tai felt like he was backed to a wall. How in the world did she know about Sora. Did Agumon tell her? He didn't talk in his sleep did he?

"Come on tell me. If she was not important, you would have never called out in your sleep for her. Or for that matter latched on to me and called her that name." Rei went on, seeing the fresh confusion on his face and in his words. If he could disappear right now, Tai gladly would have. "Don't tell me. You love her."

"What exactly did I say?" He was no in the corner of his mental wall and was screwed in place. He was now doomed by what he had said.

"Oh not much, something about: 'Sora will you marry me.' Or maybe it was: "Sora I love you with all of my soul, kiss me.' I can't really remember." It was at this point that Taichi and Alias III walked on to the scene. Hideto had to hold on to Taichi to keep him at bay. Luckily their digimon were sleeping.

"Get your hands off of my…" Taichi stopped speaking for two reasons: one, Tai was already across the cave from Rei, and two, Mari was giving him a funny look. "WHAT!"

"Off what Taichi? Your girlfriend? Are you in love with Rei?" She began to bug Taichi. He had stopped short of something juicy. Hideto sensed the change in the boy and let him go. Sigma was snickering at Taichi flushed state.

It was then that one of the Koromon came along. "All of you come quickly, troubles coming this way." As quickly as it came, the digimon left once it was done speaking.

Reaching the entrance that was hidden behind the falls, Tai and his new associates looked towards the village. They know that their digimon were already no help. But they were surprised to see that the trouble was to girls. Taichi, Rei, and Alias III began to complain to the Koromon about the bad information, but quick word from Tai stopped them. "Up. Look up."

They didn't know what to make of the spiderlike digimon heading towards them. But it was clear that they were in pursuit. Tai leaning on a staff that the new comers had prepared for him he followed the sight of the digimon to two girls heading towards them. They were running atfull strength and yet the digimon was still gaining ground despite the attacks on it. Looking at the two closer one had red hair, the other brown. As they neared their faces came into view. "Kari… Sora… NO!" Casting the staff aside Tai ran towards the two falling three times. Each time he fell he got back on his feet and ran.

The other five were not far behind, along with Koromon and Agumon. It was not clear why he was so edgy about the two, but Agumon cleared it up. "The digimon following them has him worried; Infermon, a digimon born on the internet." They quickly caught up to Tai as he reached the two.

When he reached them he was hold the brown haired girl tightly and tears were in his eyes. When they broke apart, the red head grabbed him into a fierce hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again Tai Kamiya!" She told the boy.

Rei concluded that the red head was Sora. 'They make such a cute couple, just like me and Taichi would.' She thought quietly to herself. Clearing her throat Rei spoke up. "So is this your girl friend Tai?" The result was better than she hoped, the two turned red and started stammering.

Before the two could really say a word, they were saved by Kari. She walked up to Tai and reached around her neck and pulled on the thin gold chain. Pulling it out, Tai's eyes rested on a small tag that hung on the chain, within the tag there was a small orange stone. Reaching up she put the tag around Tai's neck and gave him another hug. The tears in his eyes started to flow. "There now that crest is where it belongs." He spoke the words softly and clearly.

"Unfortunately that will not do me a lot of good right now." He told his little sister.

"What about the Golden Digi-egg of Courage Tai?" Sora asked him.

"Unless you know if that really exist and where it is, that is not going to be much help." Tai told them flatly.

The other children that were there started to freak out. Infermon was getting closer and they were having a nice little reunion. "What about that sword you had last time we saw you?" Kari asked her older brother.

"I'm too weak to use it at the moment." Tai was starting to get really low. Things were looking bleak for them.

"Tai after all the things we have done, you cannot give up. From what we seen we know that the Digi-egg does exist." Sora told him. Just then Infermon arrived and was thrilled to see the boy in his state.

"At last my Master will be so happy. I will kill you here and now and there will be no way for your friends to win this time!" Infermon spoke as he readied his attack.

When he fired Tai saw that both he and Sora were in the path that it was coming. With little time he had managed to get both of them out of the way. However it was it to the pool that they went into and Tai was too weak to swim. When Sora surfaced she was pulled out by Kari and was greeted by a celebrating Infermon. The children, Agumon and Koromon began to fear that they had lost Tai.

Matt and the others had done their best to keep Infermon at bay. It was however not much. The digimon was vastly stronger than their partners. That and the lack of digivolving made their attempts like a bug fighting a moving wall. Still they did not give up. Even in the face of certain defeat, they fought on.

Seeing that they could no longer hold their positions and get the digimon to attack them, they had no choice but to follow. When they reached the clearing by the pool, Tai was not there. They found a celebrating Infermon, and a group of sad faces. But none of them were Tai. Joining them they were introduced to five more DigiDestined. Though one looked like Tai, Kari and Sora both could give you a long list of evidence that would prove that he was not.

Silently they all hoped that a miracle would save them.

Beneath the surface of the water Tai sunk further and further down. He could not believe that the pool was so deep. At least if this was the end, he was able to see his sister and Sora one last time and hold them in his arms. It was too bad that he would never be able to tell Sora how much he loved her though. Still he could move on knowing that he had done everything in his power to stop the raise of Diaboromon. Slowly the knowledge of all of his accomplishments filled his mind. With those came all off his failures.

Yet in the mist of all those memories, there was a bright light. Within the light Tai saw what his dreams were filled with. All of the courage and hopes rested within those dreams of a life full of love and friendship, knowledge and reliability, sincerity and kindness, light and hope; dreams that had courage to fuel them. But now he would have to put those down. The reality that those would never happen demanded this.

By his side he felt a burning, reaching to the source he found it to be his digivice. There was an odd glow about the item that called his attention. Fixing his gaze upon it, he found that it was changing. No longer was it the device that he always kept by his side, now it was like unto his sisters. It had become a D-3 digivice, inscribed with the Crest of Courage. It was then that the noticed that the tag was gone. 'It must have fused with the device.' He concluded as he looked at his orange D-3.

'If this changed then this must not be my end.' Tai thought as he reached the pools bottom. Adjusting to be standing on his feet, he looked to the surface and the light. New courage, freshly born, filled him. 'I will rise again. This is not the end of my fight!' Before him shined a golden light and he sought its source. He found that it was a golden item bearing the mark of Courage. 'So I too am to fight this day with my buddy by my side.' He could feel his strength returning.

Summoning all the force he could, Tai kicked off the bottom, and begun his ascent. As he climbed his mind filled with hope and light. The dreams he had still could come to past. The future he saw can still be changed. The light of the egg in his hand engulf him as he rose. To those by the pool, it looked to be that the water had turned to liquid gold, and then the surface broke. Breaking the surface of the water Tai cried: "Agumon! Golden Armor Energize!"

Swallowed by the light of the egg, Agumon went through a new transformation. "Agumon Golden Armor Digivolve to… BladeGreymon!" What once was a small orange dinosaur, now was a sword wielding warrior. Similar in appearance to VictoryGreymon and WarGreymon, the gold armor clad digimon wielded a massive black bladed sword strapped to his back. In his hands he had two much smaller swords with sheaths on his sides.

Looking up at Infermon, BladeGreymon knew he was going to knock around for a little while. Starting the dance with Spider Shooter, Infermon hoped to take out the newly digivolved fighter quickly. However BladeGreymon two stepped his way around them and made his way towards the digimon. When he was in close range, he swung the two smaller swords in his of his Twin Blades attack. Knocking Infermon to the ground he made to get ready for the next attack. But Infermon kept him in the air with repeated attacks preventing the approach. "Fine if that is how you what to play, then let's end this little number." BladeGreymon spoke as he further ascended.

When BladeGreymon looked to be at the climax of his climb, Infermon took to the sky charging the other digimon. As they neared the sky was ripped with the scream of "NOVA METEOR!" BladeGreymon had sheathed his twin blades, and drawn the blade sword, Meteor's Rain. The Ultimate attack of the armor digimon incinerated Infermon burning his data to micro bits.

Landing safely on the ground the others rallied around him and celebrated his victory. But before he joined them, he had taken to the air with Tai and destroyed the Control Spire in the area freeing the other digimon from pain. Now that they joined in the group, the real celebration could begin.

That night Tai couldn't sleep. It was not that he was afraid to sleep, but he kept reviewing in his mind the events of that day. He was in disbelief that he of all people would be able to bounce back to quickly. He had nearly died today. He was also so happy to finally be able to stay with his friends. It had been to long of a separation from them.

He was sitting at the balcony of his room, when Kari walked in. She too couldn't sleep. Hearing the door open, Tai looked over and saw his sister and Gatomon at his door. Smiling he let them in and told them to take a seat. Sitting together, they talked about the things that had happened and Tai told her about the first encounter with Diaboromon. "That was the day you were having trouble emailing Sora right?" Kari asked him sleepily.

"Yeah and you went and sent it saying love at the end." He fondly told her. It wasn't to much longer that she fell asleep sitting next to him. Looking over to Gatomon, she and Agumon were passed out. Picking Kari up, Tai carried her over to his bed and laid her down. She was peacefully sleeping and he did not want to wake her. Walking back to the balcony, Tai continued to watch the stars that night.

"I wish I knew what to do now. There are so many of us it is going to be hard to keep things in order." Walking over to the bed, he grabbed the throw at the foot, the unused pillow and lay down on the floor. He looked out the window watching the stars until he finally fell to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Resting and Gathering

The next morning was filled with introductions and apologies. The group that was looking for Tai all felt really bad for having attacked him just about every time they came across him early on in their journey. Tai also took the opportunity to tell all of them what had befallen him since he had arrived in the Digital World. Most of the time they were arguing who had it worse; no one ever won this agreement the whole day.

But for Ryo and his partner, there was something very familiar about Tai and Ken. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. While everyone was talking that topic of how they all started off as DigiDestined, or Tamers, came up from the DATS Team. To start everyone off they all look to Tai and Kari, the siblings had no choice but to tell them about the day that they meet Koromon.

From his arrival as an egg to his becoming Greymon, the two told them everything that they could remember of the events. When the two spoke of his disappearance that night, the others, who saw the battle, spoke up declaring that to be the event that made them the chosen children. They then took turns telling the narrative of their first adventure. They spoke of Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. Then Kari began to tell her parts of the story. They finish that part of their tale with the four Dark Masters and Apocalymon.

Then Tai, Matt, Izzy, and TK with the help of Willis told the tragic tale of Diaboromon. From the creation of his egg, to his defeat at the hands of Omnimon, they left not chapter left untold. Even Yoli chimed in as the four boys were speaking of the emails that went sent like crazy that day. It was then that Tai began the transition to the new group of children.

He spoke of the discovery of the first digi-egg by Agumon and the creation of the D-3's. Then it became the duty of Davis and his team to tell the story of their adventure and when they first came across digimon. From the first armor evolution to the final fall of Myotismon, the six children spoke clearly, with a little help of the past team. When they came to their stories end, Willis reminded them of their encounter with Cocomon and they told the tale of that as well.

When they finished, Tai turned to Takato and his team to tell their story, his reasoning: they were the first group to arrive here after Tai's team. Taking turns the group told everyone how they met their digimon and the adventure they had facing the Digimon Sovereigns and then the D-Reaper. They also spoke about their encounter with the out of control Locomon. They spoke humorously of their adventures together.

It was then that it dawned on Ryo where he had seen Tai and Ken before. They had met and he wanted answers. When Ken finally put the pieces together of Ryo's tale, after Ryo told them, he welcomed his old friend back to the Digital World. For Tai, it was another story entirely. As far as he knew this was the first time that they had met. After a quick memory reboot, he realized he had meet all of the Digidestined on Tai's team before and remembered that he chose to leave that world behind. Tai laughed about it saying that he actually did remember the boy.

Seeing that this would be a good time to tell their own tale, the warriors told everyone about their adventure. From the mysterious phone calls to the final show down with Cherubimon, they told them about the digital world they knew. They followed with their struggle to save the Digital World from Lucimon, and the battle they had with him. When they finished they looked at the DATS team to start but they told Taichi's group to tell theirs instead.

Seeing that they were not going to get out of this telling, Taichi told them of his adventure with Zero. Starting with the failed entry into the city V-Pet Tournament, he told them how he was recruited by HolyAngemon to defeat Deamon. He then told them of his misadventures and his struggle in defeating Alias III and Arkadimon. But in the end it was the combined strength of everyone that made the victory possible. He finished with a wrap up of their continued friendship.

Now everyone was looking at the DATS team, so they had to tell their story. Beginning with the tale of Spencer Damon and his team, they told the tale of the struggle in protecting the Digital World they knew. Finishing with the battle with King Drasil, they watched the reactions of the other humans and digimon. But none of them were frightened by the story. Then they spoke of what had become of each other since the final battle until they had all met up in the Village.

Once everyone was on page with the history of the teams, Tai had to inform them what they were now up against. "The final battle that we will be facing will be against Diaboromon." Then was an unreal silence that filled the room when he said that. So it was true and now they all knew it. "I'm not sure how he was able to get into the Digital World, but somehow he did. We will need to be at full strength to fight him." When he finished speaking there was a buzz of talk, none of which he wanted to be part of at the time.

When a few hours had passed Matt looked around and found that Tai was not in the room. Looking for his friend, he found Tai leaning on a balcony rail looking up at the stars. It was evident that he did not want to be in the same room as the others. "Miss me?" Matt aws surprised that Tai noticed his approach.

"Not really, thought I would come and check up on you." Matt spoke with an unnerved sense about him. Standing next to Tai, took in the sight before them. "This is a great view."

"Yeah it is. I'm glad the Koromon built this now." Tai's words grew softer as he neared the end of his thoughts. "What is on your mind Matt?"

"Huh? Oh. Looks like you caught me there." Matt laughed to hide his surprise. "Why are you not with the rest of us?"

"I just didn't feel like celebrating is all." Tai stated.

"How come?" The blonde haired boy inquired

"Does it matter?" The brunette haired youth shot back.

"Of course it does!" Matt really wanted a clear answer. It was at least evident in his voice.

"I'm putting the others in danger. It would be better if I felt again." Tai said with his back to Matt.

"Explain Tai." Matt was not following his friend's thoughts.

"You wouldn't understand." Tai spoke as if he was defeated.

"Try me Tai. It's not like we haven't seen our share of harder times." Matt sounded hopeful for his friend.

"Fine. If you want to know, its Diaboromon; he is coming back." Tai's words couldn't hide the fear that coursed in the memories of Tai. "He wants to kill me. I don't know, when, or where, but I will beat him at his game."

"And you will not be going alone." Matt stated this firmly. Seeing that Tai was at a loss for words Matt continued. "If we are going to win, then we need to be at our best Tai. Everyone needs to do their part in this battle. To begin, I will start doing my part. I need to fix the trust that I broke. I have been a big jerk as of that, to you and to Sora, for which I am sorry. I wish to amend for what I have done my old friend."

"Thank you." That was the only words that Tai could think of at the time. It was not Matt's turn to be surprised. Tai then found more words. "I've waited a long while to hear you apologize to me Matt. I've also waited a long time to express the news that I've had as well. I feel so relieved of the burden I've had."

"I think I understand the relief you feel. To think all I had to do was open my eyes to the truth of things." Matt said with a chuckle. Turning to look Tai in the eye, he continued. "You know that me and Sora are done right?"

"Yeah," Tai answered.

"I won't stop you if you went after her now." Matt continued.

"It wouldn't feel right if I did so right now. When this is all over of course, but not until then, I want to know that I'll live to see a relationship through to its end." Tai told his friend.

Little did they know that in the shadows of the hallway they were being watch by three sets of eyes. Mimi spoke to her accomplishes: "About time those two were friends again."

"I know now things will get better." TK said in a hushed voice.

"And when this is all over Sora will be courted by my brother and it will be their happy ending." Kari spoke stating it all as fact. "But until then we better get back." Taking their leave the three crept their way back to everyone else.

Else were in the Digital World, there was a digimon that was busy doing a run for information. Having found a camp of digimon, they investigated the site to learn more. Thankfully BlackWarGreymon was covered in dark colors already. He found that the camp only had three digimon in it. The digimon that made up the trio was the bad news in all of this. Lilithmon, Ogudomon, and Belphemon; these three had come together for some reason. They were then joind by another: Eaglemon. "Hello friends, has our general sent you word yet?"

"No but he makes his move in the Digital world now." Lilithmon spoke.

"Indeed! Not once in my long life have I been happier to be awake." Belphemon exclaimed.

"Since our general freed you, you have become a very loyal follower Belphemon." Ogudomon concluded.

"Why shouldn't he. None have been able to stop Diaboromon's path of destruction and revenge since his arrival." Eaglemon reported. "Then once we are done with this world, will crush those feeble humans in their world!"

Hearing all that the four digimon said, BlackWarGreymon traveled quickly back to Azulongmon. He had much news none of it was good. It seemed that the enemy had made allies with those digimon that had been this long time imprisoned behind the fire. But he did not get far before he heard a shout of dark joy.

"I, Eaglemon, will crush MetalGreymon and his human friends!" For a digimon that was born to fight in the light, they had given way to darkness and revenge. Now he aimed to destroy the digimon that had toppled him once before.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Four Attacks And A Revelation

The next morning Tai had some rather unfortunate news for the resting heroes, they were moving out. None of them wanted to leave Koromon Village, but they all knew that they would have too eventually. They didn't want to cause any more harm to the peace village. "Everyone get ready, were heading out soon." Tai announced as the time drew near. Thankfully they were not going to have to travel by foot. Tai had arranged with Gennai for some help in getting across the desert quickly.

When the help arrived it turned out to be the same herd of Unimon as before. After getting up on to their backs, the gang was off. none of them knew where they were headed, but they knew enough to trust their friend. After about half a day's flight, they landed and Tai told them to set up camp, from here they were going to hike to their next destination. while they were stopped though, everyone decided to make the most of it and broke off to explore nearby, by talk privately with the others.

Sora made her own attempt to talk with Tai, but stopped short when Tai said: "Not right now, but I promise that we'll talk later." Both of them would make sure on that promise. As Sora walked away, Tai settled down to get some rest, he felt really own out. When Sora saw him starting to dose off, she sat down next to him and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his.

Not too far away, Kari jump on this opportunity and took a picture of the two sleeping. Agumon and Biyomon had also fallen asleep nearby as shown in the picture. The rest of their close friends had then started to play games and talk while the would-be couple slept.

Others started to break off as their teammates joined Tai in dream land. The first to do so where all of the Tamers expect for Takato and Jeri. The two had walked away to a nearby spring to have a nice quiet chat. Of the Frontier team, Takuya and Zoe had broken off and were talking beside a tree on the other side of the clearing. JP was still trying to get the girl's attention with no luck. The twins were quietly talking and their young friend Tommy was sleeping. Meanwhile Keenan was dragged off by Krsity, so Marcus and Yoshi went to chaperone the two dragging Thomas with them.

With all of them distracted Alias III had made plans to get their friends Taichi and Rei even closer than they already were. With the help of their partner digimon, Alias III had lured the two way. Hideto taking Taichi and Mari taking Rei. When they were far enough away from everyone else the two bolted away getting help from their partners to make a quick getaway. luckily for them they had already planned this out with Zero and Moon. frustrated with their friends the two ran after them and promptly 'bumped' into each other. Like the trio hoped the two were lost in each other's eyes. Just as they their lips neared, the two letting their actions be controlled by impulse, there was a crash and the two were knocked down. Of the three Mari was jumping up and down in frustration, but Sigma and Hideto were too busy gaping at the sight of Ogudomon, just like their lovebird friends.

None of them were sure what to do, but thankfully both Moon and Zero jumped into action without needing to be told why. However they were not having much luck in defeating Ogudomon. At this point Piedmon, Rosemon, Warg, and Melga joined in the fray. though they offered a little relief, it still was not enough. As things started to look bleak, Hideto combined the power of his two digimon to form Omnimon, turning things in the favor of the V-Tamers. However things got bleak once more and Taichi was force to call upon the power of the Digimental, digivolving Zero to UlfroceVeedramon Future Mode. Now fully empowered, Zero was able to topple Ogudomon.

With the treat of Ogudomon gone the two children nearest to the fight took the time to catch their breath. However the quickly found themselves in the same situation as before, and then they were lip locked. Strangely enough they found that the other was not struggling but returning the kiss. Sigma wand Hideto didn't know how much longer they could hold onto Mari for. She was after all a girl, and was jumping up and down in an ecstatically happy state. But they knew that they would need to return to everyone else soon to let them know what happened and get the couple broken apart. Since Hideto did not mind holding onto Mari, Sigma let go and approached the two, leaving a very red Hideto behind.

The two broke apart very red and were have trouble not resuming what they started, after Sigma got their attention. They started to head back to the others with Mari dragging an unconscious Hideto behind her. "What happened to Hideto?" Rei asked the other girl.

"You'll find out later. But I think you should be more worried about how you'll explain your relationship with Taichi to Neo when you get home." Mari told her. To this Rei got very red and clung to Taichi's arm even more, while his face started to pale.

"But you two shouldn't worry too much, Alias III has your backs." Sigma told the two.

"Then I'm more worried what will happen." Taichi replied with no luck in regaining his composer. Despite that it was a real good laugh afterwards.

Meanwhile Takuya and Zoe also finally broke off and JP still shadowed them. When he saw Takuya walk off for a moment he jumped on the chance to have her all to himself. "Zoe!" He cried as he sailed towards her, only to fall short when she step away. Getting up he grabbed her hands and spoke very quickly while blurting out: "I Love You!"

Freeing her hands from his, she flexed her fingers to get the blood to start flowing once more. "Thanks and all, JP," Zoe began, "but I have a lot of things to talk about still with Takuya." When the older boy heard this he was crest fallen. She had rejected him. "But I still need a good guy friend." Zoe told him. "After all Takuya, well, he just won't be up to the job."

"Huh?" JP was stumped.

Zoe did her best to stifle a laugh. "Just hide close by and you'll see." By time JP had adequately hidden himself, Takuya had returned. "Now where we warrior of fire?" She asked the boy.

At her question he became very red. The only thoughts running through his head were: 'She is not the same girl from five years ago. She was not this beauty I see now.' Clearing his mind so he could speak, he walked up to her. "I believe I as holding your hand in mine," he spoke as he took her hand, she simply nodded, " and then we were about to kiss-"

The thought was left as that a thought, for their moment was ruined by the arrival of Lilithmon. The evil digimon looked at the two and ginned evilly at the sight. "Such foolish younglings walking though the woods unprotected by digimon partners." Without further word she attacked.

Without much thought, Takuya push Zoe out of the way and turned into Aldamon. Once he knew she was alright, he turned and began to attack the intruder. He could tell that his opponent was a high level digimon. He also could tell that his attacks were worthless in the fight.

Zoe watched in shock that the boy she cared for so much was having trouble defeating their attacker. No matter which way he sent his attacks none of them seemed to hit their mark and when they did, Lilithmon simply brushed them off. She wanted to help, to let the beast of the wind rip the vile digimon to shreds. Yet she wanted to hold back and not get in the way. Slowly she reached for her D-Tector. She felt the Beast Spirit and Human Spirit of Wind come united in purpose to save their friend. "Together As One! Fusion Evoultion!" She cried out as she swiped the device across her fractal code. As she was consumed by the winds, she was changed. When the currents of air died down Zoe was no longer standing there, she was now JetSilphymon. Taking her weapon in hand, she charged in to save her love.

JP too watch in the battle ensue between Aldamon and Lilithmon. He wanted to help the boy out. After all they were friends and he was their leader on their first adventure. He also wanted to make sure that his best gal pal was happy, and that boy fighting would make her happy. The Spirits of Thunder slowly began to answer the call. Uniting together with the boy, he reached out with his D-Tector, and began his transformation to a new, more powerful form. "All Together Now! Fusion Evolution!" JP screamed in full force. As thunder coursed around his body once he swiped his code. The change begun. Once the light faded RhinoKabuterimon stood in his place. With his target in sight he charged into battle.

With the help of his friends Takuya was able to topple Lilithmon and finish what he started with Zoe, he didn't care id JP was there, and JP found that he could be a friend to Zoe without being weird. Turning to the both of them, Takuya said only a few words: "The others are in danger."

The DATS team was now sure that they were still with a quick sprint of the others and able to have a conversation without to many disturbances. While Thomas kept his attention on Kristy and Keenan. The other two were still in sight but it soon came clear that Yoshi's head was full of Marcus. She couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Still with all that had happened in five years, nine if for Marcus, there was much to catch up on. Yet he could she that she was not telling Marcus everything and the same was true the other way around. After about five minutes Marcus whispered something to Yoshi and her eyes lit up and looked at the youngest two in the group. "Keenan come over here." Marcus spoke clearly to the boy. "I have something I need to discuss with you." As the young boy approached Marcus, Yoshi went over to talk to Kristy.

Thomas watched as the scene unfold in front of him with a smirk on his face. The older brother was going to aid in his little sister's love life; it made him wonder about how his own sister was doing at the time.

While he could not hear what they told the two he watched as the two youngsters approached each other in the middle of their closer. They both looked really nervous and looked behind them to get some sort of confirmation from their counselors. With a quick nod they propelled the scene before Thomas. He watched in amusement as the two face one other and slow did what they were instructed. Kristy grabbed Keenan's hands and held them. Them boy then clearly swallowed his fears and bent forward. Then the young boy kissed the girl. At first it was awkward and then the boy melted into it, as did the girl. Breaking apart, the look of them was no longer going to be as it was before. It was clear that Keenan had fallen for the girl. Marcus and Yoshi could only smile as the young couple went into a warm embrace.

But this happy moment was to be short lived as they were attacked. Their enemy, the once fallen Belphemon. But they soon learn that this was not the one they had defeated as the digimon demanded to know who they were. Without mush thought Marcus rushed forward and punched the evil digimon, and gave his digivice the needed dig soul charge, as his three long term companions did the same. They cried: "D.N.A., Charge! Overdrive!" Kristy watched as their four partners changed very quickly.

While the four digimon cried: "Double Warp Digivolve to…", Kristy memorized the movement for herself and pondered if she could do it to. She watched as the four digimon changed into ShineGreymon, Ravemon, Rosemon, and MirageGaogamon. As the four engaged Belphemon, she noticed that her brother and the others analyzing the battle, she then remembered that they could strengthen them even more.

"Burst Mode."

The words were spoken softly but with power behind them. The four digimon then grew greatly in power just as things started to look bleak for them, and yet it was still not enough. They still needed a little more power. Power that see could give. Turning to Biyomon she gave a nod and followed the pattern of the others.

"D.N.A., Charge! Overdrive!"

Kristy screamed the words as Biyomon felt the power behind them. He began to glow and to change. He discarded the from of the rookie digimon and began to take upon the form and power of a higher level. He had become Varodurumon and with him the potential to turn the tide of the battle. Seeing that the battle still favored Belphemon, Kristy was left with one option.

"Burst Mode."

The words seemed to flow out off her mouth and her movements not her own, but her partner had achieved the power the others had, and then soon their after the battle was over and their digimon back to their weaker forms. However Kristy found that she was weak and her brother by her side before she and Biyomon were both unconscious sleeping off their fatigue.

"Come on we need to check on the others." Marcus said as he lifted his sister into his arms. "They may be in danger as well." Turning to the clearing were the rest of the DigiDestined were, the DATS members moved as quickly as they could.

The tamers awoke when Jeri and Takato returned from their little trip. The one thing that most of them noticed was that the two were now closer then when the team went to sleep. The other thing they found was that Tai was gone, and with him his sister Kari and the girl Sora. Other than that, there was nothing out of place, except for one Koromon. "Those three most of walked off, with Koromon behind." Henry thought when he saw nothing else out of place or wrong in the area. From what most of them could tell, those three children had a long history.

It was only when the other teams starting to show up that they noticed something was wrong. But there was no time to wrong about that because KingEtemon showed up why he was there they did not have the faintest idea but they did know that he was going to have some fun. They also noticed that there was no way for the others to get were they were, and with them most of there digimon. The only ones who were close enough to them were Lopmon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon.

Suzie, knowing that Lopmon in his current was no match for their foe, quickly grabbed her D-Power and found a blue card near by. Swiping the card through the device she caused the transformation of her digimon into Turuiemon, who quickly engaged the KingEtemon along side Guardromon while MarineAngemon stayed back to guard the others. However it soon became clear that the to were not strong enough to face their enemy. They needed to reach the next level of power to perhaps stand a chance in keeping their enemy at bay.

They soon found blue cards at their side and thought it was as if their was some way that the Sovereigns were answering their prayers. With Calumon cheering them on, the two made their moves and began the next evolution of power. The two children, Suzie and Kazu, called out: "Matrix Digivolve!" as their digimon began to change.

"Guardromon digivolve to … Andromon!" The once bulky machine digimon was now the tall Cyborg he once was.

"Turuiemon digivolve to … Antylamon!" Now in the power of their ultimate forms the two seemed to give KingEtemon more of a challenge, and yet the battle was still not in their favor. Yet they knew that no card would give them the power they needed to reach to the power that would be needed. The three children, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta thought about what they were told about unlocking Biomerging by their friends. What they were told was that it all began with a wish. A wish to fight along side their digimon partner.

Then they felt it. The power to unleash the power of the Biomerge. Looking at the plight of the battle they couldn't do much. That was untill they saw their two defenders struck down to the ground. The two digimon the de-digivolved back to their weaker forms. Seeing his friends fallen and weakened MarineAngemon wanted to join in the battle two, but knew that in his state he could not do much. Kenta felt the heart break of his friend and wished he could somehow relieve him of the pain. Suzie wanted to give her strength to Lopmon and Kazu wanted to hand his resolve to his friend. Those are the things that three Tamers wished for. That was the thing that unlocked the way for them to achieve new power.

"Biomerge Activate!" All three of them called out the words. They felt the power that they unleashed and watched as the once fallen digimon rose up and cast aside their smaller forms. Even MarineAngemon cast away his form in order to don one of greater power.

"Lopmon Biomerge to … Cherubimon!" The small rabbit merged with the girl and changed into the celestial digimon.

"Guardromon Biomerge to …HiAndromon!" The merging of the robot to his human friend resulted in a more powerful cyborg digimon.

"MarineAngemon Biomerge to … MarineAngemon, Warrior Form!" The once small digimon was now an angelic warrior, since combining with Kenta. He stood with the pride of a knight, and was marked be the shaped of his smaller form. His once curious eyes now covered by a metal ban, like unto the mask of Angemon. Armed with a harpoon like spear and his four wings unfurled behind him, he made his way to the battle.

The combined power of the three mage level digimon easily over came the power of KingEtemon. It seemed it was over before the battle was renewed. But once the dust cleared there was one thing one the minds of everyone: what happened to Tai, Kari, and Sora?

While stories were begin shared, the would be leaders of each team met together with Matt standing in for Tai. They shared reports of what happened and none of this seemed random. "This was planed." Matt concluded.

Just as things started to clam down and plans for finding their missing friends, Gennai appeared. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He began slowly as the transmission he was sending grew in strength. "There was nothing that could be done to stop him. Diaboromon is now in the Digital World. All who have crossed his path have fallen. It seems there are none who can slow his path." He paused to gather his thoughts. "He is coming for Tai."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Eaglemon's Revenge And The Final Strike

Tai awoke to find himself, Sora, and his sister had been spirited away for the other heroes. Unfortunately to their dismay all they had with them was Koromon who was still fast asleep. To add to their misfortune more their was no sign of their abductor and all he could see was trees. Slowly the two young ladies were beginning to wake. One was still very tired and the other really red.

"Tai… I… well you see… it's not… um." Sora was every quickly tripping over her own words with no effort on the boys part becoming redder by the word. However he could not simply just sit back and let her start making things worse for her self, so he reach out a hand and rested it on her shoulder and gave her on of his trademark smiles. Across from a very sleepy Kari snapped of a quick pick of the moment. More evidence to be used against them when she got home.

Their little moment was shortly ruined by the arrival of a very large metal bird. All three of them exchanged glances and asking if any of them knew who their new 'friend' was. Fear starting to take root in them, Kari quickly joined her brother and Sora in a huddle around the dozing Koromon.

When their host showed himself he was a very formable digimon. Judging by the power radiating from his body, he had to be a very high level. But before any of them could get a word out of their mouths, the digimon spoke. "Where is the little runt I know he is here. I made sure to bring the pink abomination we you three." In reality he only wanted Tai and Kari, but seeing how he was not able to ply Sora off of the boy's arm, she ended up coming to.

In Sora's mind that would not have been to bad to be kid napped with Tai and Kari, except at this time it was not done be friends, instead it was done by a fiend.

"You must be round the vile thing," he spoke with hostility, almost snarling at them. "Move!" He screamed flapping him huge metal wings blowing the three humans down. Once the dust cleared from the air he pushed, the thing he was looking for was gone. "No! That little beast has foiled me for the last time I will get my revenge, one way or another." He turned and looked at the three humans in front of him. "Who should I destroy first, the boy or the little girl?" It was clear from the tone of his voice that his was taunting the missing digimon.

From where he was sitting in the trees, Koromon had finally awoken and was enraged by what this digimon was going to do to his beloved humans. "You are not going to hurt Kari-Kari or Tai-Tai!" the little pink ball shirked as he charged forth into battle digivolving into Agumon, a rather large one at that. He attacked using his Pepper Flame, which to the dismay of his friends, harmlessly bounced off of their attacker.

"You are a fool to think that puny attack of yours could harm me, a mega level digimon." He laughed at the large lizard. "Oh that's right where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Eaglemon, of the Metal Empire, the same digimon you defeated twice before under the form of Parrotmon." He pointed one of his metal talons at Agumon as he spoke. "Even if I allowed you to become MetalGreymon, there is no hope for you victory."

Kari was at a loss for words, Tai was shocked by what he heard and Sora was paralyzed by fear. Her grip on Tai was becoming firmer, as was Kari's. Tai didn't know what to do was they watched the much smaller digimon charge into the battle. In was clear that he did not care what his opponent had just said to him. He was determined to defeat him.

As the three of them watched their friend march toward his doom Kari remembered what was observed of the digimon when he was MetalGreymon: be bore the markings of the crest of light. Knowing that both her and Tai were his partners, there was mostly going to be a lot of power needed for him to reach the highest of his strength. Turning to her brother Kari whisper her idea into his ear, and watched as a smile appeared on his face there was a hope of victory indeed.

Turning to Sora, Tai spoke slowly to keep his nerves down. "Sora we are going to try something and in order to do so, me and Kari are going have to be able to get closer to Agumon. That means we are going have to move, even if I have to carry you." Seeing Sora was still to scared to move Tai took hold of her shoulder in his left arm and picked her up by putting his right arm under her knees. Once done him and Kari moved quickly to the battle with Sora buring her face his shirt and his sword bouncing at his side.

When they felt they were close enough to the battle, the siblings shared a quick glanced and cried: "Warp Digivolve!" the sight before them bore fuit quickly as Agumon's eyes shined a brilliant white.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to… AngeGreymon!" their once small friend was now a mighty angel digimon, something the two did not expect to happen. Though his build was close to WarGreymon's, his attire was nothing like the dramon destroyer. With his four brilliant white wings and robes, he did not seem fit to battle. Like the other angel digimon, his eyes were covered by a metal bar. Save this ban only stretched from one eye socket to the other, with the cover riveted into the outer skull of his head, leaving the horns greatly exposed. The once short wild red hair that escaped form underneath, was now long and straight. His arms bore silver ringlets and the only weapon like thing to him was a broken hilt in his sash. All in all, there was nothing frightening about him other than his white horns.

Laughing at the sight before him Eaglemon mocked the angel digimon. "What is this, you are no warrior." Then without warning AngeGreymon pulled out the hilt and stuck a blow with his Searing Blade. From the hilt erupted a blade of fire and stuck Eaglemon knocking him to the ground. Standing up from the blow the enrage bird attacked with his Kaiser Phoenix and followed up with Mystic Break. Thinking he had won the battle he gloated over his rival. However that quickly ended when AngeGreymon rose from the ashes, stretching out his arms, the hilt behind his back. The unleashed a close range Super Nova, and ended the battle. All that remained of Eaglemon was a single talon which dissolved into nothingness.

Turning to his human friends he knelt down and picked them up. He then took to the sky and let Kari direct him to the other children. The whole time Tai was comforting Sora and AngeGreymon spoke not a word. They found the others quickly and with them was Gennai. By the looks of things he had recently got there and they were planning search teams. Once the three humans were on the ground they were greeted by their closest friends, human and digimon alike.

Seeing the recently digivolved friend they asked him a lot of questions about what happened, but played mute. From what Gennai told them about their new friend it was apparent that they rarely spoke a word, if ever. But Tai and Kari were more then happy to give them the details of the battle and the reasons behind their abduction. While most of them were interviewing the two of them Mimi and Yoli took it upon themselves to question Sora about what she experience during their short escapade. Upon turning a very bright red, they knew that she was very close to Tai, and that she was very much want to tell Mimi about it.

The next day they all awoke refreshed and well rested. Looking around the camp Tai was seeing a good number of coupes had start to show up. The sight of this broke his heart a little bringing up nightmares that he did not wish to relive. But he hoped that once this was all over he could go back to being a secret hopeless romantic. Seeing that they were all getting ready for the new day, Tai decided to be a bit adventurous and make an attempt to look to a bright future, with Sora by his side.

While he made some small talk with the girl Matt, Izzy, and Joe watch from a far and took note of his nervousness. Laughing among themselves, Joe said what they all agreed on: "Tai was hopelessly in love with his oldest, closest friend." With the other two voicing their agreements, they went around and saw how the others were doing.

However nervousness and desirous he was to talk to Sora he was thankful for Mimi stealing her away to check up on the other girls. Taking a deep breath he made his way to check up on the sleeping AngeGreymon. He still had not returned to his Rookie or In Training form which surprised everyone. However tranquil his morning was it was quickly ruined by a bone chilling laugh. He knew from who it came. Diaboromon had finally found them.

Everyone quickly called forth there digimon in there highest forms to combat him but they were quickly finding him to be stronger then even all of them teaming up on him. Kari TK and Ken called theirs back and had them DNA digivolve with their teammates and had them battle anew. Still even with them battling as Imperialdramon, Vikemon, and Valkyrimon, it still is not enough to even make a dent in his defenses.

Looking at one another Matt and Tai mode the one move that helped them the last time. Observing the partner digimon of the two friends, Hideto made his own similar move.

"DNA Digivolve!" The two cried. They watched as the two digimon transformed and became one.

At the same time Hideto cried: "Jorges!"

To his utter shock Diaboromon Stood before Two Omnimon. Not sure which was which he battled both with the same rage he had buried for so low. Imperialdramon wished to help seeing the weakening of his friends. Knowing what he had learn from there stories, he sent a message to his partner to give his power to Imperialdramon. Like in the battle with Armageddemon, Imperialdramon became his Paladin Mode. However Omnimon only reverted back to the two mega digimon that formed him. Then shortly became Omnimon once more.

Seeing the three powerful before him Diaboromon called out to a few of the humans. "Willis did you program me only to die?" He looked at the blonde American body beside his twin digimon, both to weak to fight. Turning to Tai, he said the words: "I guess you ready weren't ready to die."

Tai then drew his blade he knew that he needed to use the blade one last time. Drawing forth the power held within, he charged forth to fight one last time.

With the help of the three power house digimon, he joined the fight along with Zero (in his Future Mode), the DATS digimon, Susanoomon, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Together they teamed up on Diaboromon and finally had him pinned.

Looking down at his foe Tai walked up calmly and tookin the wrecked from of the vile digimon. His limbs destroyed, and the lower part of his torso crushed his was a shadow of his former self.

"What a shame." He felt pity for the evil digimon. "You once were desired by the very boy you tried to destroy. Now you sought out to kill me not once but twice. In both cases you failed." He looked away from Diaboromon for a moment before he readied his blade. "For what you have done there is little kindness that is freely shown. But still you need to be taken care of quickly.

"_Deletion's Blade!_" With one fell swoop he struct Diaboromon with the sword and watched at the digimon was deleted from existence. It was over. All over. Every was now freed from the evil darkness of Diaboromon.

While they all were cleaning up their friends from the battle a breathing a sigh of relief they were greet by BlackWarGreymon seeing the relieved face of Tai, he knew the news he had was no good. The battle had come and gone.

"Well then I guess a congradulations are in order." He told his two friends Tai and Agumon, who when they saw him joined in at the lights edge.

"Yeah but for now we will just take the vacation and have the party later." Agumon told him. The three of them shared a quiet laugh.

"Before you go can you do me a favor?" Tai asked.

"Of course Azulongmon is greatly in your debt boy." The black digimon said.

"Take this blade to Azulongmon. It has served its purpose and now can rest." Tai said handing him the sword. "And I will not take no for an answer." Taking the blade from the boy, BlakWarGreymon turned and bid his friends farewell, knowing full well that he will be alright.

Returning to his friends, Tai joined in the fun watching them as they all prepared for their journey tomorrow and their farewells. Agumon watched as well wishing that they didn't have to say good bye.

Then next morning was mostly spent traveling to the former place of Myotismon, to the gateway room. With the help of Gennai their new friends would be saying farewell. The first to go were the tamers. Even though not much changed for them, Sora couldn't help but wish Takato and Jeri the best of luck and told Rika to be on the look for romance in her future.

Once the gate had closed, Gennai made ready for the next group, once Tommy informed him they were ready. The Group that followed after was none other than their friends with the spirits. While they had a long way to go in life, it was plain to see that a lot of good came from their adventure here. There was a romance that was rekindled and a strengthening in many of their bonds.

The DATS Team had a lot of found memories with every one, and Keenan really enjoyed being on this quest with everyone. Marcus found that Tai had something to tell him and listened up. "When you get back go home. The digimon will be able to take care of themselves. If they ever need you they know where to find you." Tai said a few more things to him, but promised to make good on what the learned. Sora meanwhile had spoken to Yoshi as well, which Mimi noticed was unplanned. Waving farewell, they watched as they stepped through the gate and disappeared.

The last group to leave was Taichi's. For the two Tai's they welcomed the farewell and knew that it would be hard, but Taichi knew it wouldn't be to bad once Rei wrap her arm around his. It was only a matter of time until the two of them would be face to face with her brother and a stirring battle of love. Sora secretly wished that she could be there. As for Alias III they said happier farewells and shared a few secrets as parting gifts.

With only themselves left in the room they all left and head back to where the closest gate was. But before they left there was something that a certain goggle head wanted to do. As he began to talk to Sora, Kari with the help of Mimi and Yoli gave them some intimate time to talk. However that did not mean that Kari wasn't near by waiting to take a picture.

"Look Sora… um, I well…" It was now Tai's turn to be nervous about speaking. His words were stopped when a finger was place on them.

"I know, stupid Tai." She quietly said, there was no hostility in her voice. "Since your were worried about Diaboromon, you were afraid of losing me, or starting something and not being able to finish it. But now you can." She gave him a heart felt smiled, and then finished by saying: "I love you too." Sealing her words with a kiss, she held him close.

All the while a long awaited picture was taken of their first kiss by a very observant little sister. Rejoining the group they all headed through the Digi-port returning to their normal lives. Well, as normal as they got any ways.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Returning Home

Takato and his friends awoke finding themselves in the valley of the Digital World they knew well. Waiting for them was Henry's and Suzie's dad. Evidently there little trip into the Digital World did not go unnoticed. "Why am I not surprised?" HE spoke with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. He wasn't made at them, rather he came to bring them home.

None of the children wanted to say good bye to their friends again, but Mr. Wong promised not to do anything to the Digital World this time once they got home. Upon returning to the real world, Mr. Wong made it his duty to make sure they all got home safely. The First to get home were Ai and Mako. Their mom was happy to see them in one piece and happy.

When it came to Kenta and Kazu, the two were dropped off at Kenta's. The two of them were sleeping at his place for the weekend. Once Mr. Wong was driving away Takato saw them reacting some of the battle's from their latest adventure.

Rika and Ryo were the next to be dropped off at her home were her mother greeted them. She offered the Wong's, Jeri, and Takato something to drink, but they turned the offer down.

By time they had gotten to Takato's, Suzie was asleep next to her brother. Saying good by to the Wong's, Takato and Jeri entered his home to find his parents welcoming them back and asking how their was. Looking at the calendar, the young boy had found that it was still the same day. Holding back a puzzled look he told his day that they had a great day. As he settled down to sleep that night on the couch with Jeri in his room, he wondered how the others were doing.

Takuya and his friends found them selves at the rail platform of Seraphimon's Castle. There waiting for them was Sorcerymon who was doing some cleaning. Once they were back in the main chamber of the castle, they said their farewells and hoped on a Trailmon back to the village. When they arrived their they all said their farewells to Bokomon and Neemon. Upon reaching the train station in the real world, they started to go their separate ways.

"Well it looks like this is good bye." JP said with tears in his eyes. He then started crying and broke away from them. The twins followed with a smile and a wave knowing that they would meet together again in a month or so.

Knowing that Tommy was going to be at his house that night Takuya headed back home with Zoe, Tommy following behind. "Well this adventure was really fun." Takuya started very nervous about what to say.

Zoe didn't say anything to him. Apparently she wanted something from him. Then he remembered. They had almost kissed, and he knew she wanted him to be the man here and make a move. Stopping where he was standing, he grabbed Zoe's hand pun her around and kissed her on the lips. "Zoe, I love you and have since we last returned home from the Digital World." His words brushed against her ear, causing her to blush.

"About time you said something." She told him as he held her close to him. Tommy the whole time watched them in amusement. Turning to the young man she spoke to him. "If you tell the other three what you saw just now, I'll let them now about the girl you were last week. Then think what Shinya would say if he found out?"

The look of horror was clear on Tommy's face. "You wouldn't dare tell Shinya…" He started but his face fell once Takuya spoke up.

"Zoe might not tell him but I diffidently would." Takuya told him. The young couple laughed about the situation while the young man tried his best to beg them to keep his date a secret. They continued in this fashion walking hand in hand towards Takuya's home with a pleading Tommy trailing them.

The DATS Team found themselves back in the familiar surroundings. Back in the Digital World that they had once fought so hard to save. For Marcus the team thought that it was his coming home. To him coming here was to surreal for words. The PawnChessmon were waiting for him, but found him off in his own mind.

That night they spent it in the Digital World with their friends. None of them wanted to say farewell to their friends, but they knew that they would have to. While they all were happy to be home they were sad to have to say good bye. While eight of them sat by the fire and talked, Marcus and Agumon. "Hey, Boss what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Agumon. Nothings wrong." Marcus said coming back to reality. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Agumon asked his friend.

"What Tai told me." Marcus explained. They continued to watch the stars in silence, until Marcus spoke up. "I'm afraid that this will be my last night here."

"What do you mean?"

"This is good bye Agumon." Marcus told him while looking the digimon in the eye. Don't cry Agumon. This is a good thing. It's time for me to return home. Time for me to a member of my family again. Time to peruse new avenues of life. Just don't tell the others." Promising not to tell the others Agumon pulled Marcus into a hug and wished his idol the best of luck as they prepared to go home.

The next morning the team was all assembled and ready to depart waving farewell to their friends once more they found themselves back at their old head quarters. Immediately Kristy broke down in tears with Keenan's attempts to clam her down did little good. "Why all the tears?" Someone asked her.

Because I had to say good by to my brother again." She said through sobs. The others turn to see who had asked her and where shocked to see Marcus standing there. Yoshi really had to admit that the body had aged nine years. She could see it so much clearer now as he approached his sister.

"Well what kind of brother would make her say that twice, especially after the adventure they shared together?" His question required no answer but the gasp she gave when she saw him. Marcus was once again captured into a heart homing hug that he returned with all his heart.

"Welcome home." She whispered into his ear, as he picked her up with her falling asleep.

"Looks like she is all worn out." Thomas observed.

"Well then we better get home." Marcus said holding his sister.

"Come on I'll drive." Yoshi said directing them to her car. Getting to the car they got in leaving Marcus with a challenge.

"Don't worry I take care of her." Keenan bashfully said as he sat next to her and Thomas in the back seat. Taking the only left, the front passenger, they all returned to the Damien house hold.

Entering the house Marcus was grabbed into a hug by his parents and asked the four heroes all about what happened and why he had returned. All the while they let the young girl sleep. They ended up spending the whole day together and knew that the next day they would be separating once more. Only now they had hopes for a better tomorrow with all of their friends.

As Thomas had no plans of staying at any place, he was given the guest room to stay in, while Keenan had to get home to his parents and explain what had happened to him while he was gone. Kristy was fast asleep in her own bed, and the Damon parents had retired for the evening knowing that they would have to clean up the Marcus situation the next day. Yoshi was heading to her car when she spotted Marcus in the tree looking at the stars.

"So why did you return? Other than being with your family again." She asked the young man. Her insides were all aflutter as she watched him.

"Something that Tai told me: 'Look for love right by your side.' I'll admit at first I didn't understand what he meant by it, but apparently his lady friends wanted him to tell me this." HE hoped down and walked up to her as he spoke. She had trouble not blushing as he neared and looked her in the eye. "Now I get what he said." Taking her by the chin he gently kissed her. "I also returned to be with you. I love you."

This as a first for the young officer. Normally she would always deny what she felt for the boy, constantly claming that he was a friend nothing more. But now she couldn't, not any more. He was here. Really here, not going anywhere. "I love you too." she quietly spoke and kissed him in return. Wrapping her hand in his she deepened the kiss and wished that it would never end.

From there window above the Damon parents watched the seen below them. With his arm around his wife, Spencer quietly congratulated his boy. Sarah on the other hand spoke up. "Looks like there is going to be a wedding needed to be plan real soon." kissing her husband she lead them to their bed to get some rest. Marcus wasn't going anywhere that was certain. At least not with out her anyways.

The digimon left to wait Taichi and friends never expected them to arrive when they did, right when he was about to take a long nap. But seeing that they had arrived, he took then to HolyAngemon. He welcomed his friends with open arms and thanked them for all that they had done for their world once more. But he knew that their humans friends were going to have another better farewell to their friends. However the tears they shed were not said but happy ones, knowing that they'll sit be by their side.

Saying farewell to everyone they found themselves back in the park by the fountain where they were they early earlier that day. Now seeing that it was near sunset, the five of them parted ways. While Sigma took lead, Mari begun to drag Hideto long almost as if he was her property. It was then that Rei noticed that she was hanging onto Taichi again and asked him to put her back in her wheelchair. "Guess we better go then." She said with sad eyes.

Tai chi observed this, so he knelt down next to her and looked her in the eye taking her hand. "It would be my great honor to escort you home." Reaching up he gave her a gentle kissed and started to wheel her home. The whole time they were talking, he was tiring to think of ways to break their relationship to Neo without being killed.

Entering the house Rei called out: "We're back!" Her mom really worried about her despite being with Taichi all day. Not that he wasn't trusted, rather worried that Rei would get hurt. When the two entered the Saiba home they were in for a surprise. Not only was the Saiba family home, including Neo, but so was his, the Yagami's.

Seeing the look of terror on the faces of the two, Mr. Yagami asked them about their day. When they both nervously gave a generalized response, it was clear that something was up. "Did something happen that the two of you are embarrassed to tell us about?" Of course it was had to be Taichi's mom to pick up on the untold detail.

"Well… the thing is… um…" Taichi was now even redder than when him and Rei saw their combined families.

"We…" Rei swallowed hard. "We kissed." While everyone else was smiles, the two held there heads low.

"Well it's about time." Neo said. When the two heard it they both picked their heads up and held hands. They both could now rest easy knowing that Neo was prefect happy with the idea of them dating. "Come on you lets eat." Turning to the dinning room they all went to eat dinner. As for Taichi and Rei they both knew that they would be alright.

Upon reaching the Kamiya house hold the DigiDestined all found themselves in a pile with a few of them being lucky enough to be in a smaller pile. Exiting the room they all greeted the elder Kamiya's, with Tai and Kari hugging them. Saying farewell to their fellow heroes the two siblings with their three digimon got ready to resume their teenage lives. Their friends heading home for some much needed family time as well.

… Few Years Later…

Since their last vist to the digital world a lot had changed in the lives of the team. Izzy and Joe had both gotten busy with their careers and their long time girl friends turned fiancé. Mimi was happily recently married to the man of her dreams and off on a whirlwind honey moon. Matt was in the works of balancing his music career, college, and the love of his life, whom he planned on marring in a few weeks. For Joe it was days, and Izzy, months.

As for the younger team, Davis and them were getting ready to graduate high school, for the most part. Ken and Yoli had already gotten engaged, with her being graduated, and had been for three months. Already the young woman had him doing her biding while he was trying to finish school. TK and Kari were in the same boat having exchanged promise rings in front of family and friends. Davis has had several girl friends, and it seemed that he ended up with his mystery girl, Rio, from before their last adventure most of the time. The two never seemed to be over the over at all. The only one who remained somewhat the same was Cody. He excelled in both in school and Kendo studies making his family proud.

As for Tai and Sora, the two could hardly be happier. Since their return, they embarked on a long courtship, and finally got engaged. It took Tai a while to do so because Kair, TK, and Yoli loved to crash their dates. However most of their memorable experiences came from their 'ruined' dates. Shortly after high school graduation, he finally built up the nerve to ask her to marry him. A few short months later they were married.

Tai never has the nightmares anymore and has never felt the need to go and save the Digital World from a new evil. Recently the two had been enjoying their college lives and the attention they got from their families when ever they came by. But of late, he had been finding himself wanting something more. Their marriage was still missing something despite the fact their digimon were always there, not aging a day.

Today was their anniversary and he had many plans for the evening. Dinner and a movie, a romantic stroll in the park, or whatever he was in the mood for. The only thing he was dreading was what Sora was told when she went to the doctors earlier that day. Entering their apartment, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek from behind.

As they sat down to eat Sora really wanted to tell Tai something, but wanted until after the meal. As the two cuddled on the couch deciding on what to watch, Sora made up her mind to tell him the news. "Tai you know how much I love you." She began but soon found her lips stopped by his.

"Stop any thoughts of me leaving. If I truly did not love you, we never would have married. No matter what you have to tell me, I am not going to abandon you now. I love you to much to do that." He told her has he held her.

Pulling one of his arms to her belly and holding his hand their with hers, she broke the news the best way she could. "Well then I guess we better start asking our moms for help, because I'm pregnant." She warmly told him. Fearing that he had fainted from the news she looked up to check on him but found a warm smile on his face and tears in his eyes. His expression was a perfect mask of hers. At last his little family was slowly becoming complete.

And so the story continues… with a new generation


End file.
